Conociendo a la tercera generación
by E-L-Benedict
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un día llegará dos peculiares libros que hablarán del futuro? ¿Lograrían impedir muchas de las muertes que están por acontecer? ¿Se crearán nuevas amistades? ¿Nuevas rivalidades? Bueno eso es lo que Harry Potter y sus amigos descubrirán en su quinto año de colegio. La tercera generación se presentará y nos contarán algo de su vida. Código de registro: 1710254649182
1. La llegada de los libros

**Conociendo a la tercera generación**

 **-o-**

 **Esta es mi primera historia sobre el mundo maravilloso de Harry Potter.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Excepto unos cuántos que son de mi tutoría.**

 **Que disfruten la historia. De antemano, Gracias.**

 **-o-**

 **La llegada de los libros**

En el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, el ambiente está tenso,  
específicamente en el Gran Comedor. La causante: Dolores Umbridge.

La peor profesora de toda la historia de Hogwarts.

La mayoría de las casas la odian y detestan, excepto la casa de Slytherin (con sus  
obvias excepciones), mientras todos están desayunando en completo silencio, en  
el despacho del director Dumbledore aparece una luz, que lo tele transporta a la  
sala de los menesteres, y a su alrededor se encuentra: Harry Potter, Hermione  
Granger, Bill, Percy, Ron y Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom,  
Hannah Abbott, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Daphne y Astoria  
Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, la  
profesora McGonagall, Severus Snape, el matrimonio Weasley, y el matrimonio  
Malfoy.

Todos están desconcertados.

De la nada aparece una muchacha azabache, baja, de ojos grises, en su manos  
trae dos libros.

-¿Quién es usted? –Pregunta el director Dumbledore

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí? –Cuestiona Harry

-¿Tú nos trajiste? –pregunta Hermione

-Sí –responde con una sonrisa la muchacha –Lo mejor es que se siente para poder  
responder las otras preguntas –un pocos asombrados todos los presentes se  
sientan

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Antares Campbell, el por qué los he traído aquí, es  
para evitar muertes futuras, y momentos dolorosos, por ello necesito que lean  
estos libros –explica la joven entregándole los libros al director Dumbledore –hay  
se les explicará todo.

Y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, la muchacha desapareció, dejando una  
nota que el director leyó:

 _Tómense su tiempo para leer, hasta que la lectura no termine, no podrán salir de_ _la sala de los menesteres, aparecerán habitaciones para que descansen, o cuando_ _alguien necesite un momento a solas, todos sin excepción deben participar (si eso_ _es para ti, Lucius Malfoy), por los de afuera ni se preocupen, una vez salgan de la_ _sala, será como si solo se hubieran demorado 10 minutos. Antes de iniciar la_ _historia habrá presentaciones de nosotros y un recuerdo por presentación. En_ _orden por familias._

 _Disfruten la lectura_

 _P.D. No juzguen sin conocer, no se puede hechizar a nadie, el que lo haga será_ _expulsado de la sala y no se acordará de nada._

 _Atte. Antares Campbell y mi maravillosa y especial familia_

-Bueno creó que es mejor comenzar a leer, no les parece –dice la profesora  
McGonagall

-Yo empiezo –dice el director Dumbledore –el primer capítulo se llama…

 **Nota: Bien aquí termina el capítulo, espero que les guste.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, criticas (de manera educada, por favor), y si el gusto votan por esta historia, para animarme a escribir más**

 **Saludos**

 **E. L. Benedict**


	2. Capítulo 1: Teddy Remus Lupin

**T** **eddy Remus Lupin**

 **-o-**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Excepto unos cuantos que son de mi tutoría.**

 **Que disfruten la historia. De antemano, Gracias.**

 **-o-**

 **Capítulo 1: Teddy Remus Lupin**

Dumbledore comenzó a leer.

 **Hola a todos, mi nombre es Teddy Remus Lupin Tonks**

-¿Qué? -exclamó Remus abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Sí –se regocijo Tonks feliz de haber podido estar con su amado Remus, sin que nadie pudiera decir nada Dora se le acerco besándolo tomándolo por sorpresa para luego corresponder y abrazarla.

-Eres un asalta cunas Lunático –acuso Sirius riendo, Remus le dio una pequeña sonrisa, interiormente pensando si su hijo abría heredado su pequeño problema peludo

 **En realidad es Edward pero todos me dicen Teddy, soy hijo de Remus Lupin y la tenaz Nymphadora Tonks, mis padrinos son Harry Potter y su esposa, y mi madrina es la Hermione Granger y su esposo, si ya sé, soy fantástico, tengo en total dos padrinos y dos madrinas.**

-Gracias Remus, Dora –dijo feliz Harry

-Si Lupin y Dora gracias –agradeció Hermione sorprendida y halagada, ambos preguntándose quien podría su futuro esposa/o.

 **Para que puedas volver a respirar en paz, papá, no tengo tu P.P.P**

Remus soltó un suspiro lleno de alivio que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Sirius palmeó su espalda en señal de apoyo, ya que se imagina a donde se dirigían los pensamientos de su amigo.

 **Tengo 25 años, durante mi época en Hogwarts pertenecí a Hufflepuff**

Hannah y Dora aplaudieron más fuerte que el resto ya que ellas las únicas representantes de esa casa.

 **Fui prefecto y premio anual, y comentarista de Quidditch (ya que herede la torpeza de mi mamá), soy el mayor de la tercera generación. Tengo novia desde hace 3 años, es la chica más maravillosa de todas y la amo con todo mi corazón. Soy metamorfomago como mamá.**

Tonks sonrío feliz junto a Remus por su hijo.

 **Bien, recuerdan la nota que les dejo Antares, bien está presentación es por familias, y yo soy hijo único, así que yo les voy a explicar breve la situación de la familia Lupin, luego de ello tendrán mi recuerdo.**

 **Ok, no sé cómo decir esto**

-Decir qué? –pregunto preocupada Tonks y no era la única.

 **Mamá, papá, ustedes están muertos**

-No –grito llorando Dora abrazando a Remus, quien estaba teniendo fuertes problemas de mantenerse sereno, abrazó fuertemente a su Tonks y la besó en la frente, mientras que Sirius no hacía nada por detener sus lágrimas, esto era demasiado para él, primero James y Lily y ahora Remus.

-Lo cambiaremos –susurro Hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, aquello les dio una pequeña esperanza a todos especialmente a los padres del joven Lupin.

 **Murieron en la segunda guerra mágica en Hogwarts, el abuelo Ted murió meses antes de la batalla, en parte en honor a él es primer nombre,**

 **-** No mi papá no Remus –sollozó Dora

 **al principio me crio mi abuela Andrómeda, pero ella murió dos años después, y desde entonces vivo con mi padrino y padre adoptivo Harry y su esposa, aunque también me han ayudado mi madrina Hermione y su esposo. He crecido rodeado de amor por parte de mis padrinos y sus respectivas familias.**

-Gracias chicos –dijo Tonks limpiándose las lágrimas

-De nada –contestaron al unísono

 **Así que mamá y papá, quiero conocerlos, cambie esto, los amo. Les dejo mi recuerdo.**

-Y nosotros a ti –susurro Remus

(Recuerdo de Teddy)

 **No estaba muy seguro, si aquello era lo correcto, pero su mamá le había recordado que algo parecido había sucedido con sus padres biológicos.**

 **Teddy suspiró.**

 **Decidió bajar a la cocina, una vez a dentro se encontró a su mamá sentada en la mesa bebiendo su diaria taza de café, sin poder evitarlo, a pesar de estar nervioso y preocupado, sonrió, era algo inevitable, es algo que provocaba su madre con solo mirarla, ver su hermoso y dulce rostro pero sobre todo esos soñadores y tranquilos ojos.**

-Realmente la ama-dijo con alegría y tristeza Tonks, haciendo que Remus la abrazará, mientras Harry se preguntaba quién podría ser su esposa, por un momento paso su mirada a cierta pelirroja, sin darse cuenta que cierta rubia de ojos azules lo miraban tristes, la única en darse cuenta que aquellas fue Hermione, intuyendo quien era la mujer _de soñadores y tranquilos ojos._

 **-Buenos días mamá –saludo Teddy acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla**

 **-Hola cariño, ¿dormiste bien? – pregunto mientras se paraba a traerle el desayuno a su hijo mayor.**

 **-Sí, gracias mamá –respondió –Y papá? –preguntó**

 **-Tuvo que salir, tu tío Theo lo necesitaba –contesto la mujer de vuelta en su asiento,**

-¿Tío Theo? –pregunto asombrado el castaño y no era el único, Harry también lo estaba, a saber qué relación tenía él con Nott en el futuro.

 **Teddy comió en silencio, para otros la situación podría parecer incomoda pero para él no, era un agradable silencio algo que solo una persona como su madre provocaba.**

Ginny Weasley sonrió petulante segura que ella era la mujer que describía el libro, igual que la señora Weasley.

 **-Todo saldrá bien cariño, eres un gran hombre, con un inmenso corazón, no niegues tus sentimientos, solo te harás daño a ti y a ella, todos en la familia te apoyamos, confía en ti Teddy, estoy seguro que Remus y Dora están orgullosos de ti.**

-Oh Dios mío, gracias, de verdad muchas gracias –dijo Dora a Harry ya que no sabía quién sería su futura mujer, Remus le sonrió a Harry, mientras que el niño que vivió sentía orgullo y cariño por su futura esposa aún sin saber quién era.

 **Y sin decir nada más su madre le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la cocina. Teddy sonrió agradecido con Merlín y sus padres por haberle otorgado excelentes padrinos y a su papá Harry por haberse casado con aquella maravilla de mujer. Su madre tenía razón, tenía que arriesgarse y lo iba hacer. Por sus padres, por su familia, por él y sobre todo por aquella pelirroja que tanto amaba.**

-Está enamorado Remus, nuestro Teddy está enamorado –dijo feliz Dora.

-Bien, ahí termino, quien quiere seguir –pregunto Dumbledore

-Yo, Albus –dijo la profesora McGonagall

-El segundo capítulo se llama…

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, criticas (de manera educada, por favor), y si les gusto voten por esta historia, para animarme a escribir más**

 **Saludos**

 **E. L. Benedict**


	3. Capítulo 2: James Potter

**James Potter**

 **-o-**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Excepto unos cuantos que son de mi tutoría.**

 **Que disfruten la historia. De antemano, Gracias.**

 **-o-**

-El segundo capítulo se llama **James Potter** -leyó la profesora McGonagall

-No me parece gracioso -espeto Harry molesto

-Eso es lo que dice aquí, Sr. Potter -contesto seriamente la profesora McGonagall

-Harry no creo que Minerva te haría esa clase de broma -dijo Dumbledore, lo que hizo al azabache mirar arrepentido a su profesora favorita

 **¡Hola gente del pasado!**  
 **Yo soy el inigualable, extraordinario, asombroso y único James Sirius Potter**

En aquel preciso momento hubo varias reacciones, por un lado estaba Harry que sentía un nudo en la garganta por saber que al final si tendría una familia, eso significaba que se iba a librar de Voldemort, Sirius estaba conmovido con su ahijado por haberlo honrado con semejante privilegio

-Oh cachorro gracias-dijo efusivamente Sirius abrazando al azabache

-De nada padrino -refuto alegre Harry, mientras intentaba calmar a su padrino, el rostro de Severus Snape perdió todo su color y Minerva McGonagall temblaba al saber que le esperaba en el futuro, porque si de algo estaba segura era que aquel chico sería un dolor de cabeza.

 **Creo que ya pudieron asimilar lo magnifico que soy.**

 **Mis nombres son en honor a mi abuelo paterno: James Potter y al padrino de mi padre: Sirius Black. Mi padre es Harry Potter (obviamente).**

 **Tengo 20 años y en Hogwarts pertenecí a Gryffindor**

Harry y los pertenecientes a la casa de los leones aplaudieron fuertemente, pero nadie más que Harry, Remus y Sirius.

 **Jugué al Quidditch como buscador.**

Nuevamente la sala se llenó de aplausos

 **Mis padrinos son Hermione Granger y (preparaos)**

Ante aquella palabra y la exclamación de asombro de la profesora McGonagall todos los presentes pusieron total atención.

 **Draco Malfoy**

¿Cómo era posible que un nombre pudiera causar tal grado de conmoción?

Porque eso era lo que sucedía en ese preciso instante en la sala de los menesteres.

Por un lado estaba Harry que no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, no, era imposible, completamente imposible, está en tal grado de shock que no sabía que hacer o decir, a su lado Ronald Weasley esta rojo de coraje e indignación no se podía saber cuál era más.

Luego estaba Sirius y Remus que no lograban entender como Harry pudo escoger a su enemigo como padrino de su hijo.

Y ahí era donde Draco Malfoy, más pálido de costumbre, no daba crédito a lo que leyó la profesora de Transformaciones, como es que su enemigo, el cara rajada, lo escogía de padrino de su hijo. Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy estaban en estado de asombro.

Igual que el profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall ya que no era ningún secreto que esos dos se odian.  
La familia Weasley estaba desconcertada y molesta.

Hermione por su lado estaba curiosa por saber que podría haber cambiado en el futuro, para que Harry, su hermano, allá decidido aquello.

Él único que parecía feliz y satisfecho con la situación era Albus Dumbledore.

-Al parecer en el futuro su relación mejorará -solo bastaron esas palabras para que todos los presentes salgan del sepulcral silencio que se habían sumergido.

-COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAS ECHO PADRINO DE TU HIJO, AL HURÓN ALBINO DE MALFOY, HARRY -grito Ron mirando a su mejor amigo molesto -NO SE SUPONE QUE YO SOY TU AMIGO

-Por supuesto que si Ron, no sé lo que está pasando -intento razonar Harry con su pelirrojo amigo

-A lo mejor es una broma de James -dijo Remus

-Eso, se nota que es bromista como Cornamenta -apoyo Sirius a Remus intentando calmar al mejor amigo de su ahijado

-MÁS VALE QUE SEA ESO, POR QUE SINO HARRY POTTER, TEN POR SEGURO QUE TU Y YO DEJAREMOS DE SER AMIGOS -sentencio Ron, algo que molesto sumamente a Harry, ya que fuera o no verdad, él no tendría que ponerse así

-YA CALLATÉ RON -grito Hermione -Si Malfoy es o no el padrino del hijo de Harry es el problema de él, tú no puedes exigirle ni reclamarle nada, seguro que hay una razón por ello, así que, porque no mejor te callas para enterarnos de la razón antes de ponerte a gritar como un loco -luego de decir aquello, Ron la miraba furibundamente como si lo hubiera traicionado y no era el único, la mayoría de la familia Weasley lo hacía.

-Potty es decir Potter gracias -dijo Draco rápidamente sintiéndose incomodo

-Mejor sigue leyendo Minerva -dijo Dumbledore

 **Ya sé les pasó el asombro, espero que sí.**

 **Y para los que están pensado que esto era una broma de mi parte o que mi papá se volvió loco en el futuro, déjenme decirles que no y NO.**

 **Draco Malfoy es mi padrino, el mejor de todos.**

Mas miradas entre asombradas, molestas y desconcertadas

 **Soy para la desgracia de Minnie, merodeador**

Un lamento ahogado de parte de McGonagall se escuchó en la sala seguido de un grito de felicidad de parte de Sirius.

 **En honor a mi abuelo soy Cornamenta**

Harry sonrió con los ojos anegados de lágrimas de emoción

 **Soy Auror, trabajo codo a codo con mi padre, y Teddy es profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts, que se le había olvidado decir.**  
Aquello sorprendió más a Harry, siendo felicitado por Sirius, Hermione, Tonks y Remus. Esto dos último orgullosos de su hijo.

 **No fui ni prefecto y mucho menos Premio Anual y tengo la novia más maravillosa, preciosa, inteligente y dulce de todo el universo.**

Aquello sacó un suspiro de todas las mujeres presentes.

-Nuestro futuro hijo es increíble Harry -dijo Ginebra Weasley en tono prepotente y seguro, ya que ella sabía que a Harry ya no le interesaba la asiática Cho Chang, desde que ella delato la creación del ejercito de Dumbledore, además de que se había dado cuenta que Harry estaba interesado en ella, (sin mencionar que ya se habían besado).

En aquel preciso momento apareció una pequeña nota en las manos de Hermione, que decía:

 _Por favor directora McGonagall podría continuar leyendo. Atte. James Potter_

Sin permitirle a nadie más decir algo, continúo leyendo.

 **Decidí junto a mis hermanos, decir el nombre de nuestra madre hasta el final de mi presentación.**

 **Y contestando a tu comentario Ginebra Weasley, TÚ no eres MI MADRE.**

-¿Qué? -exclamó Ginny Weasley acompañada de su madre, antes de que dijeran algo más, McGonagall se apresuró a seguir leyendo

 **En el futuro mi papá, Harry Potter, no se casará, ni tendrá hijos contigo.**  
 **Mi nombre completo es James Sirius Potter Greengrass, hijo de Harry Potter y Daphne Greengrass**

Y la bomba cayó.

Daphne que hasta ese momento no había interferido en la lectura, mientras se deprimía cada vez más al creer que aquel muchacho era hijo de su amor platónico, Harry Potter, y la mini weasley, pero al escuchar que no era Ginebra Weasley la que se casaría con él, sino más bien, ella, Daphne Greengrass, se sintió emocionada y feliz. Lo que duró muy poco, por los gritos que no tardaron en aparecer.

-ME NIEGO, NO, ES IMPOSIBLE, NUNCA ME CASARÍA CON ELLA -gritó con tal desprecio Harry que la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Daphne se borró

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA HARRY POTTER! COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAS TERMINADO CASANDOTE CON ESA SERPIENTE RASTRERA Y ASQUEROSA, QUE DE SEGURO, TE VA ENGAÑAR -grito fuera de sí Ginny

-No Ginny, seguro es un error, me niego rotundamente a creer tamaña estupidez, yo casarme con una serpiente... -sea lo que sea que seguía a aquella frase, fue interrumpido por la voz furiosa y siseante de un joven que provenía de un vociferador que nadie se dio cuenta que apareció.

 _BASTAAA -grito la voz -Por tu propio bien padre es mejor que no termines esa frase, entiendo que te asombre, pero no voy a permitir que insultes y trates mal a mi MAMÁ, que es la mejor mujer del mundo entero, si no vas a decir nada inteligente, es mejor que te calles -todo aquello lo dijo el vociferador mirando fijamente a Harry, quien estaba asombrado, para luego girarse en dirección a Ginebra Weasley y decir de manera amenazante -Que sea la última vez que ofendes a mi mamá, y para tu información, Ginebra Weasley fuiste tú quien engaño a mi padre en el futuro, cuando él estaba en su sexto año, te acostaste con otro, y el termino vuestra relación, así que la se tendría que sentir avergonzada eres TÚ, -luego de aquello se escuchó un portazo salir del vociferador y luego la voz de la muchacha que apareció al principio en tono frio y amenazador -Ya escuchaste Weasley, vuelve a ofender a mi tía Daphne y lo pagarás caro, y eso va para cualquiera que se le ocurra hacer lo mismo -luego se giró nuevamente a Harry -Ya escuchaste a James, tío Harry, es mejor que te quedes callado, porque créeme que él no es el único que en este momento te quiere hechizar -nuevamente se giró pero esta vez hacia Daphne con un tono dulce y suave -No les hagas caso tía Daphne, eres una maravillosa mujer, todos te queremos, acuérdate del recuerdo de Teddy, por favor profesora McGonagall continúe -y luego de aquello el vociferador se rompió en pequeños pedazos._

Todos se quedaron callados y asombrados, por su lado Daphne sonrió al saber que su hijo y aquella muchacha la defendían y querían igual que su ahijado Teddy.

Hermione sonrió de acuerdo a todo lo dicho por el vociferador, mientras Harry se debatía en la vergüenza, Ginny Weasley estaba molesta, indignada pero sobre toda sentía la envidia recorrerle al ver con que ímpetu defendían a esa serpiente ese muchacho que tendría que ser su hijo y la muchacha de antes.

Tonks se paró y se dirigió hacia Daphne, quedando frente a ella

-Puedo darte un abrazo -pregunto nerviosa, a lo que Daphne todavía sorprendida asintió, Tonks la abrazo fuertemente.

-Gracias por criar y querer a mi hijo -le hablo en susurros en el oído -estoy segura que después de meditarlo tranquilamente Harry reflexionará -luego se alejó para volver a su sitio a lado de Remus, que también estaba agradecido con la joven, nadie dijo nada, y McGonagall decidió que mejor era seguir leyendo.

 **Bien esperó que ya se hayan calmado, te quiero papá, pero nadie, absolutamente NADIE se mete con mi mamá, que es la mejor.**

 **Les dejaré mi recuerdo que consiste en cómo comenzó vuestra relación.**

 **Luego de mí, vienen las presentaciones de mis hermanos, al final uno de nosotros dirá la situación de nuestra familia.**

 **Nos vemos**

 **P.D Tío Draco**

Sin poder evitarlo Draco se inclinó levemente hacia adelante, intrigado al saber que era lo que le iba a decir su ahijado (ya que acepto que de verdad, era el padrino de aquel chico), y no era el único.

 **Te pido por favor que si mi papá se pone tonto, le des su merecido al estilo muggle.**

Aquello hizo fruncir el ceño de Harry y sonreír a Draco

 **P.D 2 Mamá, Teddy quiere que te diga que eres la mejor, los quiero**.

Daphne sonrió dulcemente

 **P.D 3 Papá pórtate bien, estoy seguro que mi padrino, no desaprovechará la oportunidad.**

Harry simplemente suspiro, recibiendo una palmada de parte de Sirius que entendía, los motivos del hijo de su cachorro para que hiciera aquello

(Recuerdo de James)

 **Harry Potter se sentía que ya no podía más, no importaba cuanto lo intentará una y otra vez.**

Ante aquella frase todos fruncieron el ceño

 **Es que acaso no tenía derecho de ser feliz.**

-Por supuesto que sí, Harry -dijo Hermione sonriéndole

 **¿No fue suficiente el haber perdido a sus padres, tener que soportar a los Dursley?**

 **¿Ser perseguido por un asesino, que tiene miedo de morir y con unas terribles ansias de poder?**

-Demasiado diría yo -susurro Remus

 **Es que simplemente por una vez, en su vida, no podría estar tranquilo.**

 **Mientras miraba el lago negro, frente a él, comenzó a creer que nunca podría ser feliz.**

-Por supuesto que mereces, ser feliz, todos lo merecen -aseguró Dumbledore

 **Tan abstraído se encontraba en sus pensamientos, que no reparo en la persona que se acercaba a él, hasta que estuvo a su lado sentado.**

 **-Es peligroso que estés aquí afuera Harry -dijo su acompañante**

 **-En este momento, es lo que menos me importa, Daphne -contesto Harry**

 **-No digas eso, claro que importa -aseguró preocupada, Harry desvió su mirada por un momento hacia su acompañante, para encontrarse con el semblante triste y preocupado de Daphne Greengrass.**

Más miradas entre molestas, intrigadas y envidiosas.

 **Luego de varios minutos en silencio, Daphne habló**  
 **-No permitas que el dolor y la rabia te destruyan, Harry -solo bastaron esas pocas palabras para que todo lo que retenía Harry saliera.**

 **-¡Que no lo permita! -exclamo molesto -Estoy cansado Daphne, cansado de todo, yo nunca pedí esto, esta fama y está responsabilidad. Como si aquello no fuera suficiente, tener que lidiar que la chica que yo creía que me amaba, no tuvo ningún remordimiento en engañarme, y claro sin mencionar la traición del que supuestamente era mi mejor amigo. Parece ser que realmente no se puede confiar en nadie -lo último lo dijo en un tono dolido y decepcionante**

-¡Traición! -exclamo la Sra. Weasley escandalizada -Es imposible, Ron jamás te traicionaría -Harry no contesto, estaba demasiado sorprendido para emitir palabra, Hermione, Sirius y Remus, lo miraban preocupado

 **-¡Por supuesto que sí! -refuto Daphne incrédula -El hecho que esos dos, te hayan traicionado, y no supieron valor la confianza que depositaste en ellos,**

-CALLATE GREENGRASS, SOLO LO ESTA PONIENDO EN NUESTRA CONTRA -exclamo Ron con el rostro completamente rojo por el enfado.

-Cállate tú, Weasley, yo no sé qué está pasando, pero si mi futuro yo, esta diciéndole a Harry eso, seguramente es verdad -dijo molesta Daphne, mientras Hermione abrazaba fuertemente a Harry que seguía sin emitir palabra.

La tensión que cubría la sala de los menesteres era evidente. Sirius y Remus estaban con el rostro serio y el ceño fruncido, mientras que Ronald Weasley se pregunta a sí mismo, si era posible que él haya sido capaz de traicionar a su mejor amigo.

 **No significa que todos sean iguales y lo sabes Potter -dijo mirándolo a los ojos -Crees que Hermione sería capaz de traicionarte -pregunto desafiante**

Hermione se alejó de su mejor amigo, su hermano, y lo miró dudosa, pero Harry negó rápidamente, volviéndola abrazar

 **-No, por supuesto que no -aseguro rápidamente**

Hermione soltó un suspiro aliviada

 **-Y entonces -cuestiono Daphne**

 **-Estoy solo, no lo entiendes, si no muero ahora, moriré el día que me enfrente a Voldemort**

-No digas esas cosas, Harry -dijo angustiado Sirius

 **-Deja de decir idioteces, Harry Potter -grito molesta Daphne -No estás solo, tienes a Hermione, a Neville, a tu padrino, a Remus, a la Orden del Fénix,**

 **-** ¿Cómo sabes, tú, sobre la orden del Fénix? -preguntó Percy Weasley, que hasta ese momento no hay emitido palabra, a lo que Daphne negó, ya que no sabía nada de ello

 **a Draco,**

-¡¿Cómo?! -medio pregunto y exclamó Draco

 **a mí -exclamo llorando sin poder evitarlo**

 **-Daphne lo siento, mi intención no era hacerte llorar -dijo Harry abrazando a Daphne sabiendo que necesitaba consuelo tanto como él -Pero es que...**

 **-Draco no te culpa por lo que ha pasado -dijo Daphne limpiándose las lágrimas, sabiendo que esa era una de las muchas cosas que atormentaban a Harry -El confía en ti -aseguro**

Aquello confundió más a las personas de la sala, especialmente, los dos aludidos.

 **-Lo sé -acepto Harry -Pero no se supone que sea así, hubiera sido distinto, si yo no hubiera...**

 **-Basta -lo corto Daphne seria -No fue tu culpa, no creas las estupideces que te dijo el traidor de Weasley,**

-Deja de decirle traidor a mi hermano, serpiente asquerosa -exclamo Ginny mirando enfurecida a Daphne, que simplemente le devolvió la mirada, de forma fría

-Basta ya, Ginny, ella solo, está intentando consolarlo -intento hacer entrar en razón Hermione a su amiga -Seguramente, si seguimos leyendo nos enteraremos, que rayos está pasando

-Entonces crees que yo y mi hermano seriamos capaces de traicionar a Harry, me niego a creer aquello, seguro todo esto fue planeado por la puta de Greengrass -dijo ofendida

-No le digas así

-La defiendes -cuestiono incrédula la menor de los Weasley

-Por supuesto que sí, ella está ayudando a mi mejor amigo -dijo seria Hermione

-Y no te olvides que según James, el hijo de mi amiga y de Potter, aseguró que fuiste tú, la infiel, lo que te convierte en una p*** Weasley -dijo burlonamente Pansy cansada ya, de los gritos de las comadrejas

-Srta. Weasley y Srta. Parkinson, que es ese vocabulario -exclamo molesta la profesora McGonagall -una más y las castigo

-Pero es verdad profesora, como se puede poner de lado de esa serpiente...

-Ginny, ya basta

-CALLATE ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA TRAIDORA -grito la pelirroja iracunda, tras aquello, Hermione se le empañaron los ojos, siendo abrazada por Harry, que miraba molesto a Ginny, la mayoría no da crédito, lo dicho por Ginny

-Está castigada Srta. Weasley -dijo seriamente Dumbledore -Minerva continúa y que nadie interrumpa

 **Nadie te culpa por lo que ha sucedido, lo importante ahora, es calmarnos y trazar un nuevo plan y para eso te necesitamos centrado Harry. No le des el gusto ni a ellos, ni a nadie -mirando hacia el lago negro, con expresión pensativa dijo -Recuerdo que cierta persona me dijo que no importa cuán difícil sea todo, no estamos solos -luego de aquello Daphne le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se fue en dirección a Hogwarts.**

 **Las últimas palabras de Daphne retumbaron en la mente de Harry. Sabía a quién se refería, ya que cuando todo parecía ir mal para ella, él la consoló, como ahora ella lo hizo con él.**

 **Sin poder evitarlo, a pesar de todo, sonrió. Podría ser que afuera las cosas no andaban nada bien, que todo en su vida, no marchaba como el quería, pero tenía buenos amigos.**

 **Y estaba agradecido.**

 **Agradecido a Merlín y Hermione por hacerlo ver que no todos los Slytherin eran iguales.**

Eso les sacó una sonrisa orgullosa por la mayoría de los Slytherin y una emocionada de Daphne

 **Tenía la sensación que las cosas mejorarían.**

 **Al ingresar a la sala de los menesteres, donde todos lo esperaban, escuchó como Draco y Hermione discutían, a pesar de las muchas mejoras, hay cosas que nunca cambian.**

-Ese es el final del capítulo -dijo la profesora McGonagall cerrando el libro

Nadie decía nada, por un lado está Harry, Sirius, Remus y Tonks, que estaban molestos con Ginny por lo dicho a Hermione, que estaba abrazada a Harry.

La Sra. Weasley está molesta con su hija e hijo, los demás preferían no emitir palabra alguna.

-Mejor descansamos -sugirió Dumbledore, ni bien termino Hermione se paró e ingresó por una puerta que acaba de aparecer seguida por Harry, Luna, Tonks y para sorpresa de algunos Daphne.

 **Nota: Bien aquí termina el capítulo, espero que les guste.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, criticas (de manera educada, por favor), y si les gusto voten por esta historia, para animarme a escribir más**

 **Saludos**

 **E. L. Benedict**


	4. Conversaciones parte 1

**Conversaciones parte 1**

 **-o-**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Excepto unos cuantos que son de mi tutoría.**

 **Que disfruten la historia. De antemano, Gracias.**

 **-o-**

-Mione cálmate por favor –pidió Harry intentando calmar el llanto de su amiga (que empezó al ingresar a la habitación, hace ya, 15 minutos), Tonks, Luna y Daphne que siguieron a Harry, no emitieron palabra alguna, ellas es cierta forma entendían a Hermione.

Ella estaba así, no era por el insulto en sí, sino más bien, por la persona que lo había dicho. Su mejor amiga, bueno su ex mejor amiga.

Luego de otros 10 minutos más, Daphne creyó prudente hablar

-Hermione –llamo suavemente sentándose frente a ella en la cama (donde Hermione hasta ese momento estaba llorando), Hermione alzó su rostro mirando a Daphne –Sé que no somos amigas, como mucho conocidas, pero realmente te agradezco, el haberme defendido de ellos –agradeció Daphne, haciendo asentir a la castaña –pero sabes, si ella no puede valorar a la gran persona que eres, no vale la pena, no digo que no puedas disculparla, pero si ella no entiende lo importante que es para ti Harry –dijo sonriéndole suavemente recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa de parte de Hermione (que dejo de llorar), y una mirada agradecida de Harry

-Ella tiene razón, Hermione –apoyo Tonks –Si Ginny, no desea aceptar los errores que en el futuro cometerá, no es tu culpa, ni la de nadie, no tendría descargarse contigo

-Yo la quiero, tú lo sabes, pero esa no es forma de tratar a una amiga –explico Luna con tono suave –tu solo defendiste tu punto de vista, nada más, no tienes por qué sentirte mal

-Ves, Mione, no tienes por qué sentirte así –dijo Harry mirándola fijamente

-Lo se Harry –acepto Hermione –pero duele, duele pensar que Ginny…

-Lo sé –digo abrazándola –pero es tu culpa, y gracias por siempre apoyarme

-Eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, siempre voy a estar a tu lado –prometió Hermione sonriéndole

-Bueno, yo creo que es mejor volver a la sala, para seguir leyendo –sugirió Tonks con una sonrisa

-Sí, vamos –apremio Daphne sintiéndose algo nerviosa al sentir la mirada de Harry sobre ella. Todos empezaron a ir en dirección a la puerta.

-Espera –dijo Harry a Daphne –Podríamos hablar un momento

-Bueno nosotros los esperaremos afuera –dijo Hermione sonriendo –Vamos chicas –apremio recibiendo un asentimiento y miradas cómplices de parte de ambas.

Luego de haber quedado solos, la habitación se sumergió en un silencio incomodo por parte de ambos (especialmente de Harry).

-Escucha Daphne, yo, yo creo… -dijo nerviosamente

-Tranquilo, no es necesario que te disculpes –le aseguro Daphne seriamente

-Por supuesto que si –aseguro Harry avergonzado –Yo no tendría que haberte tratado así, no estuvo bien, mi trato hacia a ti no fue el mejor –dijo cada vez más nervioso y avergonzado

-Está bien –acepto Daphne –la verdad te comportaste como un imbécil –aquello sorprendió a Harry, no porque no fuera cierto, sino más bien, porque una persona tan tranquila como Daphne no parecía ser el tipo de persona que se enojara demasiado

-Mmmm si, supongo que es verdad –acepto mirándola vacilante

-Creo que ya es hora que volvamos con los demás –sugirió Daphne

-No espera –la detuvo Harry

-Deseas decirme algo más –cuestiono curiosa e intrigada la rubia

-Si –respondió decidido –quería agradecerte por haberme apoyado en el lago negro

-Eso todavía no pasa

-Lo sé –aseguro Harry –pero quiero agradecértelo de todas formas

-De nada –dijo Daphne

-Si te parece bien podemos empezar a conocernos –sugirió nervioso rascándose la cabeza

-No tienes que hacerlo solo porque aquel libro y ese chico a dicho lo que podría pasar en nuestro futuro –aseguro Daphne seria

-Lo sé, pero tal vez quiero hacerlo, no estoy diciendo que nos hagamos novios, porque en el futuro nos hayamos casado y seamos una familia, sino porque yo lo quiero, como amigos –dijo firmemente Harry –además hasta hace unas horas tenia pensando pedirle a Ginny ser mi novia, pero ahora estoy tan confundido –dijo frustrado Harry, haciendo reír a Daphne

-Te entiendo, yo estoy igual –aseguro la rubia a Harry, entendió por lo que estaba pasando –Realmente nunca llegue a imaginarme ese posible futuro, pero está bien Harry Potter podemos conocernos, pero quede claro, lo hago no porque el futuro así lo ha dicho, sino porque esa mi decisión –acepto sonriéndole

-Concuerdo completamente –dijo sonriendo Harry a Daphne –creo ahora si es hora de volver

-Si –asintió Daphne dándole la razón, para luego encaminarse hacia la puerta, una vez fuera, donde se escuchaba varios murmullos de los presentes, pararon abruptamente al verlos salir, cosa que puso nerviosa a Daphne e incómodo a Harry, por ser el centro de atención.

Una vez sentados ambos, Hermione sugirió que era mejorar continuar con la lectura al ver a su amigo, cada vez más incómodo, por la miradas de todos, especialmente las de Sirius y Remus que miraban pícaramente a Harry y Daphne, haciendo sonrojar a esta última.

-¿Quién quiere leer? –pregunto la profesora McGonagall

-Yo –contesto Sirius alegremente –¿Qué? –pregunto ante la mirada sorprendida de Remus

-Tu leyendo –se mofo este

-Se trata sobre los hijos de mi ahijado y la rubiecita, así que sí, me interesa leer –respondió mirando divertido a su ahijado y la rubia de Slytherin, quienes estaban sonrojados.

-Ya empieza –le apremio Dora, compadeciéndose de los dos muchachos

-El tercer capítulo se llama…

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, votos y su apoyo, de verdad :)**

 **Aquí termina el capítulo, espero que les guste. Ya sé es un poco corto y eso, pero estoy con el tiempo.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, criticas (de manera educada, por favor), y si les gusto voten por esta historia, para animarme a escribir más**

 **Saludos**

 **E. L. Benedict**


	5. Capítulo 3: Albus Potter

**Albus Potter**

 **-o-**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Excepto unos cuantos que son de mi tutoría.**

 **Que disfruten la historia. De antemano, Gracias.**

 **-o-**

-El tercer capítulo se llama **Albus Potter** –leyó Sirius con una sonrisa

-Gracias Sr. Potter, Srta. Greengrass –agradeció el director Dumbledore a los jóvenes con un brillo especial en su mirada, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de ambos

 **Hola a todos**

 **(Por favor papá, no vayas armar un escándalo, vale)**

-¿A qué se refiere con no armar un escándalo? –pregunto confundido y temeroso Harry

-Creo que intenta decir que no vayas a exagerar –dice Dora

 **Mi nombre es Albus Severus Potter Greengrass,**

Como era de esperarse, aquello ocasiono varias reacciones.

Primero estaba Sirius, quien no salía de su asombro e incredulidad, sino fuera, porque él mismo, estaba leyendo, no lo hubiera creído. Harry mientras tanto estaba cada vez más confundido, es que no era posible que él, haya puesto el nombre del profesor que más detestaba a su hijo, era inconcebible.

Severus Snape estaba blanco como la cal, sin poder comprender la acción futura, del hijo de la mujer que más amo, no entendía el motivo que lo orillo a decidir aquello. El resto de los presentes estaban entre asombrados e incrédulos.

-Mejor continuamos –sugirió Albus mirando orgulloso a Harry que no entendía la mirada del director –Sirius por favor

 **El segundo hijo de Harry y Daphne Potter.**

 **Muchos se preguntarán (sino son todos), el porqué de mi segundo nombre, bien mi padre me lo explico, mientras estábamos en el andén, en lo que sería mi primer año en Hogwarts, dijo que yo llevaba los nombres de dos directores,**

-¿Dos directores? .preguntaron la mayoría asombrados

-Al parecer Severus, será mi sucesor –dijo tranquilo Dumbledore

 **Y que uno de ellos fue un Slytherin, y probablemente el hombre más valiente que alguna vez había conocido (son tus palabras de manera literal, papá)**

 **-** ¿Más valiente? –Pregunto estupefacto Sirius -¿Es en serio? –continuo insistiendo sorprendido

-Estoy seguro que en el futuro Severus, hará algo para ganarse dicho elogio de parte del Sr. Potter, Sirius –dice Dumbledore tranquilamente

-Mejor sigue leyendo –le insta Remus a su amigo, antes de que empezará otra vez

 **Tengo 18 años, y en Hogwarts pertenecí a la casa de Slytherin, fui Prefecto y Premio Anual.**

Para asombro y desconciertos de algunos, los miembros de la casa de Slytherin, aplaudieron orgullosos, sobre todo Daphne, acompañada de Hermione, Sirius (algo reticente), Remus, Dora, Luna y Harry.

 **(Respira profundo papá y Sirius)**

Aquella nueva advertencia no le agrado a Harry y muchos menos a Sirius, la última vez que le habían advertido algo así, no reacciono, muy bien que digamos.

 **No juego al Quidditch.**

 **¿Por qué?**

 **No me gusta. En absoluto.**

-Perooo –dijo estupefacto Harry y Sirius al mismo tiempo

-Tranquilízate Sirius, Harry –dijo Remus

-Pero como no le va a gustar el Quidditch –exclamo desconcertado Sirius, por su parte Harry prefirió no añadir nada más, (no tenía nada que ver, con la mirada de advertencia de Hermione, o la amenazante de Daphne), pero por su propia seguridad prefirió callarse.

-Bueno a mí no me gusta, supongo que lo heredo de mí –dedujo Daphne mirando seria al Sr. Black, quien sin entender muy bien, porque, rehuyó la mirada de la rubia.

-Ya escuchaste, es completamente lógico, continua –exigió Hermione, apoyando a Daphne

 **(Por favor mamá, podrías ponerte a lado de papá)**

Algo intrigada y confusa, Daphne Greengrass, decidió cumplir la petición de su hijo, sintiendo la mirada enfurecida y colérica de Ginny Weasley, sobre ella, miró a Harry a su lado, que lucía igual de intrigado y confuso que ella, con un apenas pequeño _casi_ imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas, haciendo sonreír suavemente a Daphne, con una sonrisa Sirius decidió continuar la lectura

 **Mis padrinos son: Pansy Parkinson**

Aquello arranco jadeos de sorpresa en los presentes, especialmente en la mencionada

 **Y Blaise Zabini**

Blaise Zabini que hasta ese momento encontraba divertido las reacciones de sus amigos, quedo literalmente con la boca abierta, Harry por su parte estaba comenzando a considerar seriamente sí, no se volvió loco en el futuro o dos si Daphne Greengrass tendría que ver algo en el asunto.

No se veía a sí mismo, llevándose amistosamente con los Slytherins. Pero creyó prudente no decirlo, era mejor evitarse problemas futuros.

 **Trabajo de medimago en San Mungo**

Aquello arranco miradas orgullosas de los padres del mencionado chico, e igual que de los amigos de los mismos.

 **Tengo novia (No, no les diré quien es, lo descubrirán), lo prometo.**

 **Les dejo mi recuerdo. (Uno de los que más atesoró).**

 **Bueno creo que eso es todo de mi parte. Cuídense, los amo.**

 **P.D, Papá déjame aclararte que NO estás loco, ok,**

Miradas curiosas e intrigantes se posaron en Harry, Quién se preguntaba cómo era posible que su futuro hijo supiera lo que estaba pensando. Se hizo el desentendido, intentando no demostrar la incomodidad que sentía.

(Recuerdo de Albus)

 **Estaba frustrado.**

 **Mientras observaba el entorno de su habitación, desde la cama (que en otro momento, perteneció a Regulus Black),**

-Eso significa que viven en Grimmauld Place 12 –dice Sirius mirando a Harry y a Daphne

-¿Grimmauld Place 12? –pregunta Daphne intrigada

-Sí, la mansión de los Black –responde Harry –Eso significa que me la dejaste a mí –dice de manera afirmativa, interiormente preocupado por lo que aquello podría significar

-Así parece cachorro –acepta pensativo Sirius, teniendo la misma duda que su ahijado

 **Albus Potter pensó si alguna vez, el menor de los Black, se habría sentido, como en ese momento, él se sentía.**

 **Ser el solitario, el extraño e incomprendido.**

-¿Cómo que extraño? –pregunto Daphne con el ceño fruncido preocupada, igual que Harry.

 **Suspiro.**

 **No estaba seguro de querer bajar nuevamente a la reunión familiar,**

 **-** ¿Reunión familiar? –pregunto esta vez Harry

 **Podría excusarse, decir que se sentía indispuesto. Al fin a cabo, ya había echo acto de presencia, pero…**

 **Cualquiera que haya sido lo que seguía a ese pensamiento, fue cortado por la voz de su padre**

 **-¿Estas bien, Al? –pregunto Harry a su hijo ingresando a su habitación**

 **-Si papá –contesto el segundo hijo de los Potter**

 **-¿Seguro? –insistió su padre alzando una ceja expectante**

 **-Sí –aseguro Albus mirando al frente, evitando ver a su padre**

 **Luego de varios minutos en silencio (cada vez más incómodos para ambos), Harry hablo**

 **-Sabes que Mione y McGonagall no deseaban hacerte sentir mal ¿verdad? –**

-Nosotras –exclamaron al mismo tiempo Hermione y la profesora McGonagall confundidas

 **Pregunto su padre, Albus se limitó a sentir –Lo que ellos e intentaban decir es que tus hermanos tienen ciertas cualidades de tus abuelos, de nosotros y… -balbuceo cada vez más nervioso**

 **-Y yo no –completo Albus por su padre mirándolo por primera vez, desde que ingreso a su habitación –Ya lo sé papá –continuo –No me parezco a ningún de vosotros, soy el extraño, el raro**

-Cómo puede pensar así, de sí mismo –cuestiona molesta y preocupada Daphne recibiendo un asentimiento por la mayoría de los presentes, excepto de Ginny Weasley que tenía una sonrisa burlona y de Ronald que parecía no importarle en absoluto lo dicho en el recuerdo

 **-Yo no he dicho eso Albus –rebatió Harry frunciendo el ceño**

Harry asintió estando de acuerdo con su yo futuro

 **-Como si fuera necesario que lo dijeras –dijo Albus en tono irónico –Oh James Sirius idéntico que el abuelo James, gran Gryffindor como su padre, buscador nato como él, popular y jovial como el Sr. Black –exclamo imitando los comentarios previamente dichos en la sala**

-Oh vaya, así que él se siente fuera de lugar –medita Daphne

-Realmente espero que lo pueda solucionar –dice Harry nervioso

– **Oh Lily eres idéntica a tu abuela, en carácter e inteligencia, Oh Joanne eres una hermosa mezcla de la belleza, dulzura y el buen corazón de tus padres**

-Tendremos dos hijas –dice Daphne sorprendida pero feliz, mientras que Harry sonríe pensando en los cuatro hijos que tendrá

 **-Albus –advirtió Harry**

 **-Pues lo siento padre, pero no es mi culpa no parecerme a vosotros, no tener los mismos gustos y sueños –dijo molesto Albus levantándose de la cama seguido por su padre**

 **-Albus Severus Potter Greengrass –exclamo enojado Harry -¿A dónde crees que vas? –pregunto**

 **-A cualquier lugar donde pueda tener algo de intimidad, dado que ni siquiera en mi propio cuarto, parece que la puedo tener –contesto saliendo dando un portazo, bajando rápidamente las escaleras, e ignorando a todos, se dirigió hacia la chimenea, cogiendo un puñado de polvos flú, susurro Caldero Chorreante y desapareció.**

-Se fue –susurro incrédulamente Hermione y Daphne

 **Albus sentía que la cabeza se le iba a partir del dolor, mientras esperaba a que le trajeran su comida, y siendo atendido por Tom, el cantinero, pensó que seguramente estaría metido en graves problemas con sus padres por aquella actitud.**

-Eso no lo dudes jovencito –admitió Daphne furiosa, Harry a su lado trago saliva, sintiendo algo de pena y enojo mezclado por su hijo

 **Cuando por fin decidiera volver a su casa. Cosa que no tenía ninguna ganas por el momento**

 **-Sabes que aquella fue una actitud muy estúpida Albus –susurro la voz de su mejor amiga sentándose frente a él, mientras Albus intentaba comer algo de la comida que pidió**

 **-Gracias por tu apoyo Antares –dijo irónicamente Albus**

 **-** Antares –exclamo Dora

-Es la chica que nos trajo los libros –añadió rápidamente Hannah

-Así que Antares es la mejor amiga de Albus –dice Hermione, pensando quien podría ser los padres de aquella muchacha

 **-No es que no te apoye idiota, solo que aquella no fue la mejor manera de hacerte entender, sabes –explico con tono suave la joven –La tía Daphne está llorando,**

-Al perecer estoy muy preocupada –susurra Daphne triste, sintiendo el suave pero reconfortante apretón de Harry en su mano

 **Las gemelas tristes,**

-Lily y Joanne son gemelas –exclama Luna asiendo sonreír a los presentes, especialmente a Harry y a Daphne

 **El idiota de tu hermano mayor, está preocupado igual que tío Harry, Albus**

Ante eso Harry hace una mueca, sintiendo que ahora es Daphne quien le apretaba la mano, en señal de apoyo

-Al parecer a Antares no le agrada mucho James que digamos –dice Neville

-Van a terminar juntos –afirma Sirius con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro? –pregunta, para sorpresa de algunos, Pansy

-Porque así era como Lily se refería de James –contesta Remus con una sonrisa nostálgica, mientras que Severus Snape hace una mueca de desagrado

-Puede ser que no sea así –dice Hannah

-Estoy seguro –dice Sirius

 **-¿Por qué viniste tú y no él? –Pregunto Albus intentando ignorar la culpa que sentía –No me malentiendas, pero creí que era el que vendría**

 **-Lo sé –acepto Antares –Pero hable con el tío Harry y la tía Daphne y los convencí que era mejor que yo hablara contigo, y aquí estoy**

 **-Toda una Slytherin –alago Albus**

-Así que es una Slytherin –susurra Dora –Igual que Albus

-Me pregunto quiénes serán sus padres –medita Remus intrigado (y no es el único)

 **-Gracias –dijo ella sonriendo suavemente –Ambos sabemos que no fue lo dicho en la sala lo que te puso así –añadió seriamente –Sino que aquello te recordó lo escuchamos en el tren –y no era pregunta, lo estaba afirmando**

 **Albus no dijo nada, no tenía porque, Antares, lo conocía perfectamente, era inútil intentar engañarla**

-Son muy unidos –susurra Harry feliz de que su hijo tenga alguien en quien apoyarse

 **-Nunca les ha hecho caso, a esos comentarios estúpidos y sosos, no permitas que te afecten ahora Al –aconsejo Antares –El hecho que no te parezcas en personalidad a tu familia, no significa que no seas parte de ella, el hecho de que seas diferente, no significan que ellos no te amen –dijo la joven cogiéndole la mano –ser diferente no es malo, todos somos únicos, no es necesario parecernos al resto, mírame –hizo un gesto señalándose a sí misma –yo no me parezco ni física ni interiormente a mi familia, simplemente soy yo**

 **-Vale lo acepto, me comporte como un idiota con papá y el resto, pero es que a veces me harta la sarta de estupideces que dicen nuestros compañeros –susurra Albus frustrado**

 **-Y no niego que no sea así, pero Al, no le des el gusto, ellos ni si quieran nos conocen de verdad, ni a nosotros, ni a nuestras familias, sabes lo que papá me dijo luego de "aquella discusión" hace varios meses atrás**

 **-¿Qué? –pregunto curioso**

 **-Me dijo que a él no le importaba, si yo no me parecía físicamente a ellos, o no tuviera sus mismos gustos y metas, lo único que a él y a la familia les importaba era que yo fuese feliz, dichosamente feliz –dijo Antares sonriendo emocionada**

-Un muy buen consejo –admitió Hermione –quien quiera que sea el padre, se ve que la ama y es un buen hombre

-Seguirás pensando lo mismo cuando sepas quien es el padre Hermione –indago Sirius con una sonrisa entre sorprendida y burlona

-¿Por qué? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido

 **-Se nota que tío Draco te ama –dijo Albus sonriente**

Aquello dejo es estado de shock a la mayoría de los presentes.

Y es que para ellos, no era muy común que digamos que los Malfoy, fueran tan cariñosos y permisivos

Hermione se encontraba completamente asombrada por dicho echo y mucho más por lo que ella misma opino al respecto, y es que no se podría creer que dicho consejo saldría de la boca de Draco Malfoy, el orgulloso y mimado compañero

Draco por su parte también se encontraba sorprendido por lo dicho, pero a la vez aliviado al saber que sería un padre o al menos lo que daba entender

-Quien diría que al fin al cabo si tienes corazón, hurón –dijo burlón Ron

-Eso a ti no te interesa Weasley –afirmo despectivamente Draco

-Pero si Antares es tu hija porque se presentó como Antares Campbell –dijo Pansy intentando distraer a Draco de las estupideces de la comadreja

.A lo mejor es su apellido de casada –sugirió Blaise

-No –exclamo Draco con el ceño fruncido –mi hija no se casara Blaise, al menos no tan joven –afirmo ante las miradas de sorpresa de la mayoría

-Ok –acepto Blaise sorprendido –lo que tú digas

 **Si –acepto Antares –Como yo lo amo a él y a todos, no podría haber pedido mejor padre que el**

Aquello saco una sonrisa orgullosa en Draco y una emocionada en su madre, Narcissa, Lucius, prefirió no decir nada por el momento

 **-Supongo que es hora cuando te digo que voy a volver no –dice vacilante Albus, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de su mejor amiga**

 **Luego de pagar lo consumido, ambos se encuentran frente a la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante**

 **-Vamos –dice Albus dentro de la chimenea**

 **-No –niega Antares –Los demás ya se fueron a sus respectivas casas**

 **-Entonces vas a la mansión Malfoy**

 **-Si**

 **-Gracias Anny –agradece Albus abrazándola**

 **-Para que están los mejores amigos –dice ella rompiendo el brazo –Cuídate**

 **-Nos vemos –se despide Albus luego de nombrar la dirección de su casa**

 **Albus no sabe qué hacer o decir, frente a él están sus hermanos y padres, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera hablar, su madre lo abraza fuertemente**

 **-Nunca más vuelvas hacerme pasar por eso Albus Potter –exclama Daphne sollozando**

 **-Lo siento mamá yo…**

 **-Nosotros te amamos cariño, sin importar que, siempre lo haremos**

-Serás una gran madre Daphne –dice Luna sonriéndole ganándose una mirada agradecida

 **-Si tonto, deja de creer idioteces Albus –dice Lily molesta mientras lo abraza, Joanne y ella**

 **-Lo se chicas, lo siento –se disculpa Albus limpiando las lágrimas de los ojos de sus hermanas**

-Lo quieren mucho –susurra feliz Daphne, haciendo a su vez sonreír a Harry

 **-Bueno lo único que yo diré es que, no me des esos susto imbécil –exclama James golpeándole la cabeza –soy muy joven para tener arrugas –aquello le saca una sonrisa a las gemelas y a Albus**

-Definitivamente se parece a Cornamenta –asegura Sirius nostálgicamente

 **-Eres demasiado vanidoso hermanito –dice Joanne sonriendo**

 **-Solo estoy seguro de mí mismo –dice James cruzándose de brazos**

 **-Oh bueno si tú lo dices, pero por ser así, es que Antares nunca se va a fijar en ti –dice Albus sonriendo maliciosamente**

-Lo que yo decía, James está enamorado de Antares –afirma petulante Sirius

-Eso sí que no –dice Draco molesto –mi hija no va a estar con James, por mucho que sea mi ahijado –asegura Draco ganándose la fulminante mirada de Daphne y Hermione

 **-Cállate Albus –dice molesto James –Antares aunque lo niegue me ama**

 **-Si James como digas –se mofa Lily, riéndose acompañada de Joanne**

 **-Corran enanas –advierte James persiguiendo a las gemelas en dirección al segundo piso, seguidos por Daphne advirtiéndoles que si dañan algo estarán castigados de por vida, luego de darle un beso en la frente a Albus.**

 **Dejando a Albus a solas con su padre que no había emitido palabra alguna desde su llegada. Harry soltó un suspiro y lo insto a sentarse junto a él.**

 **-Sabes que soy horrible con las palabras… -dijo casi como una confesión. Albus asintió, él también lo era –pero creo que siendo tu padre, debería ser más fácil –sonrió y abrazó a su hijo por los hombros –Albus, quiero que sepas que…**

 **-Que no importa no me parezca a ustedes, a ti, siempre seré tu hijo… eso ya lo sé –le interrumpió Albus, ganándose un suave golpe en el hombro por su padre.**

 **-No era eso lo que iba a decir –sonrió con petulancia –iba a decir, que espero verte triunfar siempre –Albus lo miró alucinado, no entendía en qué punto eso le ayudaría.- no en el colegio y eso, hijo, sino en tu confianza en ti mismo. Sé cómo te sientes, crees que todos están mirándote solo porque eres hijo de alguien a quien creen importante –Albus asintió y escondió su rostro en su hombro, abrazándolo.**

 **Harry sonrió y lo apretó contra sí mismo**

Harry sonrió esperando que esta vez realmente pueda ayudar a su hijo, aconsejándole

 **-Pero tú les demostrarás que si tienes algún reconocimiento o mérito es porque eres el mejor, porque te has esforzado por conseguirlo, porque tienes las agallas de probar algo nuevo y no rendirte hasta conseguirlo, porque eres Albus Severus, sin apellidos, sin padres, solo tú**

-Oh Harry eso fue hermoso –dijo Hermione emocionada

-Realmente lindo –dijo Tonks

-Gracias por apoyar y aconsejar a nuestro hijo –dijo Daphne abrazando a Harry, tomándolo por sorpresa, luego de varios minutos, al caer en cuenta de su acción, Daphne se separó de Harry avergonzada y con el rostro sonrojado, sacándole una tierna sonrisa a Harry

-No hay porque, también es mi hijo Daphne –susurro Harry mirándolo fijamente

-Puedo seguir tortolitos –pregunto Sirius burlonamente ganándose una fulminantes miradas de ambos

 **Aunque no lo dijera Albus se sentía reconfortado con aquellas palabras y aquel abrazo, a pesar de tener 13 años, agradecía tener una familia amorosa y comprensiva.**

-Tiene 13 años, es decir que James tiene 15, me pregunto cuántos años tendrán las gemelas –medita Daphne

 **-¿Papá? –dijo Albus separándose un poco para poder mirarlo**

 **-Si**

 **-Lo siento por haberte gritado e irme así de la casa –se disculpó bajando la cabeza**

 **-Ya no importa pero no lo vuelvas hacer –dijo Harry sonriéndole**

 **-Eres el mejor papá del mundo y te amo ¡lo sabes? –cuestiono abrazándolo**

Aquello le saco una emocionada sonrisa a Harry, al saber que sus hijos lo amarían, que sería un buen padre para ellos

 **-Si –acepto dándole un beso en la frente –Yo también te amo, a ti, a tus hermanos, a tu madre. Nuestra familia es todo lo que quiero, mi más grande orgullo,**

-Supongo que somos felices en aquel futuro –le susurra Harry a Daphne, quien asiente nerviosa por la cercanía del azabache, Harry no sabe muy bien que es lo que siente por Daphne, es decir no sabe cómo definirlo, llamarlo.

Todo es tan confuso, solo hace unas horas atrás, él estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Ginny, pero ahora no se sentía tan seguro de aquello.

 **Nunca lo olvides Albus ¿vale? –Albus asintió emocionado**

 **-Creo que es hora de ir a descansar –dijo Daphne con una sonrisa haciéndose notar**

 **-Si mama –acepto Albus –Hasta mañana mamá, papá –se despidió subiendo rápidamente las escaleras, al final de esta encontró a sus tres hermanos esperándole, Albus suspiro feliz, sintiendo el abrazo grupal de los cuatro, mientras que abajo se escuchaba el sonido de las risas de sus padres, no podría haber pedido mejor familia.**

-Y hay termina –informo Sirius –Quien quiere leer –pregunta

-Yo –dice Daphne cogiendo rápidamente el libro

-Luego de este capítulo, descansaremos para comer –informo el director Dumbledore –continúe Srta. Greengrass

-Bien, el cuarto capítulo se llama…

 **-o-**

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, votos y su apoyo, de verdad** **(No saben lo mucho que me motivan)**

 **Aquí termina el capítulo, espero que les guste. Intentaré publicar dos capítulos por semana.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, criticas (de manera educada, por favor), y si les gusto voten por esta historia, para animarme a escribir más**

 **Saludos E. L. Benedict**

 **-o-**


	6. Capítulo 4: Lily y Joanne Potter

**Lily y Joanne Potter**

 **-o-**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Excepto unos cuantos que son de mi tutoría.**

 **Que disfruten la historia. De antemano, Gracias.**

 **-o-**

-Bien, el cuarto capítulo se llama **Lily y Joanne Potter** –leyó Daphne sonriente

 **Hola gente del pasado**

 **Somos las gemelas Lily Luna Potter Greengrass**

-Oh, gracias Harry, Daphne –agradeció Luna con una sonrisa emocionada y su característica mirada soñadora, que no se percató de la mirada embelesada que cierto castaño le lanzó

-De nada Luna –dice Harry sonriente

-Si de verdad, no tienes nada que agradecer Luna –contesto Daphne sonriéndole feliz a la rubia de Raveclaw

 **Y Joanne Astoria Potter Greengrass**

-Gracias Daph –agradeció Astoria a su hermana –Potter –agrego con un asentamiento en su dirección

 **Las últimas hijas de Harry y Daphne Potter.**

 **Bien, primero se presentará Lily y luego yo, al final ambas dejaremos nuestros recuerdos.**

 **Mis nombres son en honor** **a mi abuela paterna: Lily Potter y la mejor amiga de mi mamá: Luna Lovegood**

Aquello sorprendió a los presentes especialmente a la propia Daphne, ya que jamás creyó llevarse tan bien con la excéntrica Raveclaw, y a Luna también la tomo desprevenida, pero en menor medida.

Ginny aprieta fuertemente sus manos en puños, molesta es decir poco, estaba furiosa, indignada, como era posible que aquella serpiente, se llevará tan bien con Luna, su amiga, bueno su ahora ex amiga, porque si algo no iba a tolerar, Ginny Weasley, es que sus amigos se juntarán con las asquerosas serpientes.

¿Acaso no era suficiente que le quitará a Harry?

Si no que ahora también le quitaba a su amiga. Pero eso no se iba a quedar así, Daphne Greengrass, la asquerosa serpiente esa, iba a pagar muy caro todo lo que le estaba haciendo.

 **Tengo 17 años, pertenezco a la casa de Raveclaw**

Aquello sorprendió más a los presentes, porque una cosa era James y Albus, ya que ambos terminaron en las casas de sus padres, pero su hija estaba en una casa la cual ninguno de ellos creyó terminar jamás.

Una vez pasada el asombro inicial, los presentes aplaudieron, en especial Daphne, Harry, Astoria, Neville, Luna y Hermione,

 **Fui Prefecta, soy Premio Anual y soy la buscadora en el equipo de Quidditch de mi casa**

Aquello arranco una nueva ronda de aplausos

-¡Esa es mi hija! –exclamo orgulloso Harry secundado por Neville, Remus y Sirius

-Eso demuestra que el amor por el Quidditch corre por la sangre de los Potter –dice entusiasmado Sirius

-Pero si Albus no le gusta –le recuerda Hermione con el ceño fruncido

-Él es una excepción –contesta Sirius, restándole importancia, ganándose una mirada entrecerrada de parte de Daphne

-Mejor sigue leyendo Daphne –sugirió Harry sonriendo nervioso, ya que podía detectar que a Daphne no le hizo mucha gracia el comentario de Sirius

 **Mis padrinos son: Neville Longbottom**

-Gracias chicos –agradece feliz Neville

-De nada Neville –dice Harry conforme que uno de sus amigos fuera el padrino de una de sus hijas

-Longbottom –asintió Daphne en su dirección

 **Y Luna Lovegood**

Aquello arranco una sonrisa esplendida en los labios de Luna

-Gracias a los dos –susurro suavemente

-De nada –repitieron al unísono ambos, Harry satisfecho, ya que Luna era su amiga y Daphne con el conocimiento que se convertiría en su mejor amiga se sintió feliz

 **Cuando me gradué, me gustaría estudiar para la carrera de medimaga como Albus y mamá**

-Soy medimaga –susurro asombrada Daphne

-Así parece –dice Harry orgulloso de sus hijos y de Daphne, tenía sentimientos encontrados a lo largo de la lectura, tanto por el tema de Daphne y Ginny, como la futura traición de Ron, el cual no había emitido palabra desde hace rato. La consternación que le causaba llevarse aparentemente bien con los Slytherins especialmente con Malfoy.

 **Tengo novio**

Aquello hizo fruncir el ceño de Harry, Neville, Sirius, Remus y aunque algo sorprendente de Draco, quien ni siquiera él mismo comprendía el porqué.

 **(Y no papá y tíos, no os diré, cuando él se presente se los dirá)**

 **Bueno dejo a mi hermana para que se presente.**

 **Los amo cuídense.**

-Al parecer la pobre Lily tendrá muchos sobreprotectores cuidándola –susurra Hermione a Daphne

-Si pobre –admite Daphne soltando un suspiro –pero sobre todo tendrá un padre celoso

-Que tanto susurran ustedes dos –indaga Harry mirándolas con suspicacia

-Nada que te incumba Harry –contesta Daphne –Ahora déjame seguir leyendo –dice dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia que puso nervioso a Harry e hizo reír a Hermione.

 **Hola de nuevo**

 **Mis nombres son en honor a la abuela de mamá: Joanne Greengrass y a su hermana menor Astoria Greengrass, soy la menor del matrimonio Potter-Greengrass.**

Aquello hizo sonreír a ambas hermanas, dado que las dos le tenían un inmenso cariño a su difunta abuela.

 **Nací 3minutos después de Lily.**

 **Tengo (como ya deben saber) 17 años y pertenezco a la casa de Slytherin.**

 **Fui prefecta, y soy cazadora en el equipo de mi casa.**

Aquello dio paso a una nueva ronda de aplausos

-Tus hijos son geniales, cachorro –exclama Sirius feliz y emocionado –Dos buscadores y una cazadora, James estaría inmensamente orgulloso

-Gracias padrino –dice Harry orgulloso al ver que tendrían más en común en sus hijos, como lo era su juego favorito: el Quidditch

-Albus también es bueno, un gran estudiante y medimago –dice Pansy con el ceño fruncido intentando defender a su futuro ahijado

Sirius, Remus y Harry la miraron boquiabiertos y sorprendidos

-Ay por favor, es mi ahijado, o al menos mi futuro ahijado, no veo porque la sorpresa –dice Pansy –Les recuerdo que es el hijo de mi amiga

-Parkinson tiene razón –admite tímidamente Hannah –Albus es un gran muchacho –tras su declaración asintieron Daphne, Astoria, Hermione, Luna y Tonks

-Yo no he dicho que no lo fuera –dice Sirius intentando apaciguar a las seis mujeres que lo fulminan con la mirada

-Por supuesto –lo apoya Harry intentando ayudar a su padrino –Albus es fabuloso

-Mejor continuamos –sugiere cautelosamente Remus –Srta. Daphne

 **Mis padrinos son: Theodore Nott**

-Gracias Daph –agradece Theodore sonriendo –Potter –recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de este

-De nada Theo –contesta Daphne feliz que sus tres amigos sean los padrinos de sus hijos

 **Y Liliana Blackstone**

Aquello hizo fruncir el ceño de todos los presentes

 **(Seguro se preguntarán quien es: Liliana Blackstone)**

Inconscientemente todos los interesados asintieron, ya que estaban intrigados de saber quién era dicha chica, especialmente Harry y Daphne, ya que ninguno de ellos conocía a nadie con ese nombre

 **Pues es mi tía, ya que se casó con uno de mis tíos**

¿Con quién se casó?

Esa era la pregunta que rondaba en la mente de los presentes, especialmente en la de Theodore, Blaise, Draco y Neville (ya que los cuatros asumieron que los hijos de Daphne y Harry los consideraban tíos)

 **(No, no diré con quién, más adelante lo descubrirán cuando se presente los hijos de ellos)**

Aquello frustro más a los pobres cuatro futuros tíos, ya que deseaban saber quién de ellos, era el esposo que la mencionada muchacha

 **Lo único que diré al respecto es que ella es una muggle y sabe que somos magos y brujas. Y conoce el mundo mágico.**

Aquello sorprendió a todos, especialmente a los cuatro

¿Quién de ellos se casó con una muggle?

Neville dudaba que fuera él, y no tenía nada que ver que fuera una muggle, sino es porque a él le gustaba su amiga de Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbott.

Theodore también dudaba que fuera él, ya que aunque él no lo dijera, ni lo admitiera a sus amigos, él se sentía extrañamente atraído hacia la misteriosa y excéntrica Raveclaw, Luna Lovegood.

Draco estaba cien por ciento seguro que él no era, por muchas razones, en primer lugar dudaba que él se haya enamorado de una muggle, y aunque ese fuera el caso, su padre no tardaría en desheredarlo, y él recordaba bien como su hija había dicho que tenía que ir a la mansión Malfoy, en el recuerdo de Albus. Además estaba que él estaba comprometido con la pequeña de los Greengrass, aunque no admitiera ni siquiera a él mismo, le atraía de una manera desconcertante y frustrante la manera de ser, de Granger. No definitivamente todo esto del libro del futuro lo estaba haciendo pensar idioteces.

Blaise no pensaba que fuera él, es decir él no le agradaba para nada los traidores a la sangre o las sangres sucias que provenían de muggles, como era siquiera posible que se enamorara de una muggle. No definitivamente no era él.

 **Cuando me gradué me gustaría estudiar para ser profesora de Transformaciones en Hogwarts.**

Minerva McGonagall sonrió orgullosa al saber que una de las hijas de Potter, deseaba ser profesora como ella, en la misma área, se sentía agradecida de que al parecer, al menos, solo el mayor de los Potter, era bromista, sus hermanos menores no daban indicios de ello.

Y lo agradecía, completamente.

Harry y Daphne estaban orgullosos de sus cuatros futuros hijos estudiaran lo que realmente querían.

 **Tengo novio (Y no, no diré quién es)**

 **Así que cálmate y espera papá.**

Harry bufo molesto, y es que entendía que era normal que sus dos hijas tuvieran novio, pero se acababa de enterar que tendría dos hijas y ahora ambas salen con que tienen novio, no era posible

Sirius y Remus le lanzaron una mirada compasiva a Harry, mientras que Hermione, Hannah, Astoria y especialmente Daphne se reían a costa de la molestia del azabache. A Daphne le parecía tierna y graciosa la actitud de Harry, aunque no lo admitiría. Jamás.

 **Bien creo que eso sería todo respecto a mi presentación.**

 **Ahora bien, con mis hermanos quedamos que sería yo, la que dijera la situación de nuestra familia, luego de ello, les dejaremos nuestros recuerdos.**

 **Mamá, papá**

-Porque te de tienes –pregunta Harry preocupado

-Es que así comenzó Teddy su explicación y recuerdas lo que dijo –susurro Daphne nerviosa mirando de reojo a Dora y Remus, aquello hizo tensar a todos en la sala, ya que aquello da clara vista que no sería agradable

-Si deseas yo sigo leyendo por ti –sugirió Hermione preocupada

-No yo lo haré –dice Daphne respirando intentando calmarse, sintió la mano de Harry envolver la suya apretarla suavemente

-No estás sola –susurro Harry mirándola fijamente –Estoy aquí –Daphne asintió animándose a sí misma a leer

 **Ay no sé cómo decir esto, lo que pasa es que…**

 **Los nombres de mis hermanos y él mío, son en honor a diferentes personas que ustedes quieren y aprecian, que lamentablemente en nuestro tiempo ya no están. (Excepto la tía Luna, ella si está viva)**

-No –exclamo llorando Daphne negándose a creer lo que ella misma leyó, no era posible que su hermanita pequeña, Astoria, muriera, por supuesto que no.

Astoria sorprendida al saber que moriría se acercó a su hermana mayor que estaba llorando destrozada, intentando consolarla

-Es por eso que no soy la madrina de ninguno de tus hijos, ya se me hacía extraño –susurro Astoria en el oído de su hermana abrazándola fuertemente –Estoy aquí Daph, lo cambiaremos, ya verás –dijo intentando calmarla mientras que Pansy, Draco, Theo y Blaise no pudieron evitar sentir pena por la muerte de Astoria, aunque no la conocieran bien, les era suficiente el saber que moriría para hacerlo sentir tristes, y los sollozos de su amiga no ayudaban a remitir el sentimiento.

Harry por su parte se negaba a creer lo que escucho, no, Sirius, su adorado y loco padrino no podía morir, no por supuesto que no. Estaba en tal grado de shock que no se percató en que momento su padrino se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado

-Cachorro –susurro Sirius preocupado por su ahijado

-No Sirius, no puedes morir –exclama Harry abrazándose a su padrino –no puedes dejarme –susurra llorando, lo que hizo que Sirius lo abrazara fuertemente

-Harry… estoy aquí –le recordó Sirius a Harry –no me voy a ir a ningún lado

Pero –quiso protestar Harry

-No me va a pasar nada –dijo Sirius haciendo que Harry lo mirara con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –Cambiaremos esto, por algo nos trajeron aquí y nos dieron los libros

Harry suspiro, limpiándose las lágrimas, aunque todavía se sentía mal, asintió con la cabeza.

Remus los miraba. El no creía poder soportar perder a su amigo, o mejor dicho a su hermano. Dumbledore miro con pena a Sirius y Harry a sabiendas de lo difícil que sería para el joven la pérdida de su padrino, por no mencionar a Sirius a quien el mundo lo había tratado cruelmente. Hermione lloraba a sabiendas de lo doloroso que sería para Harry perder a Sirius. Como también lo sería para Daphne perder a su hermana Astoria.

La profesora McGonagall estaba llorando por las muertes que anunciaba el libro, la pequeña Greengrass que al fin de cuentas era una de sus alumnas, Sirius a quien quería, por mucho que le sacara desquicio, Severus su antiguo alumno y su compañero de trabajo, lo quería, pero sobre todo la muerte de Albus, su amigo, como era posible que muriera.

Severus Snape se cruzó de brazos. Dumbledore era el hombre que había llegado a respetar durante los últimos catorce años… era la única persona que podía ser el mismo, sin caretas… se encontraba muerto. Sirius que era el ser que más detestaba le desconcertaba saber que iba a morir, la Srta. Greengrass una de sus serpientes y el mismo, moriría, no es que no lo supiera, en algún momento tenía que suceder, pero parecía extraño saber que moriría. Su incógnita era saber si lo hacía cumpliendo su promesa de cuidar al hijo de su adorada Lily.

-Director ¿usted…? –pregunto vacilante e incrédulo Bill

-Sí, creo que sí, yo estoy muerto en aquel futuro –murmuro Dumbledore frunciendo el ceño, interiormente preguntándose el momento y la circunstancia de su muerte, pero sobre todo si le dejo las instrucciones necesarias a Harry para destruir a Voldemort

-Es imposible –dijeron los chicos Weasley

-Es Dumbledore –dijo Hannah haciendo eco de sus pensamientos –¡No puede morir!

-Soy un hombre común como cualquier otro –respondió Dumbledore –Le aseguro Srta. Abbott que puedo morir

Harry miraba al piso, ¿Cuántas personas que le importaban iban a morir? ¿Este era su futuro? ¿Perder a todos los que amaba? ¿Cuántas vidas se iban a sacrificar?

Hermione le tomo una mano casi al mismo tiempo que Daphne (quien se calmó y dejó de llorar), le tomo la otra. Ninguna le dijo nada ni lo miró, ambas estaban aturdidas por las noticias, simplemente apretaron su mano intentando consolarlo a él y a ellas mismas.

-Tenemos que seguir leyendo –susurro Dora limpiándose las lágrimas –Recordemos que si estamos aquí y tenemos estos libros es porque tenemos opción de cambiarlo

-Si así es –apoyo Neville

-Recuerden que Antares así lo dijo al principio –les recordó Luna

-Empecemos entonces –dijo Daphne cogiendo el libro nuevamente, Molly y Arthur Weasley que no habían opinado nada desde que llegaron pensaban cual era el motivo por el que ellos estaban ahí, temieron que algunos de sus hijos tuvieran el mismo destino que los demás mencionados. Bill y Percy pensaban la misma línea de pensamiento que sus padres mientras que Ginny y Ron estaban cada vez más desesperados por saber el motivo de su presencia ahí. Ya que ambos veían de manera reprobatoria la actitud de sus antes mejores amigos.

 **La primera en morir fue la tía Astoria a casi principios de vuestro sexto año,**

Aquello le saco una mueca de preocupación a Daphne, solo faltaba medio año para eso, intentando retener las ganas de llorar nuevamente sintiendo como la mano de Harry apretaba la suya

Justo cuando iba a continuar una nota apareció:

 _Antes de que continúen, llegarán tres personas más que tienen que estar ahí, sé que es difícil pero recuerden que tienen opción a cambiarlo, animo. Atte. Joanne Potter_

Luego de que Luna terminara de leer la pequeña nota, una luz apareció dando paso a tres jóvenes que no eran otros si no, los hermanos Weasley faltantes, Charlie y los gemelos: Fred y George.

-Mis niños –exclamo Molly Weasley entusiasmada abrazando a sus tres hijos en especial a Charlie, ya que él era al que menos veía junto con Bill.

-Tranquila mamá me estas sofocando –exclamo Charlie Weasley a su madre

-Oh el pequeño Charlie esta avergonzado –dijo George sonriendo siendo acompañado por Fred

-Ya basta –dijo en tono de advertencia Charlie a los gemelos –Buenas tardes a todos –saludo sentándose a lado de Dora a quien saludo haciendo fruncir el ceño a Remus

-No preguntaran porque estamos aquí y porque llegaron ustedes –consulto Percy mirando como los gemelos se sentaban cerca de Harry y Hermione

-No, ya lo sabemos, una muchacha llamada Antares se nos presentó y nos contó resumiendo que ustedes estaban aquí, y por qué y eso –dijo Fred

-¿Antares fue a buscarlos? –pregunto Pansy para sorpresa de los gemelos y desconcierto de Charlie

-Si –respondió Fred mirando de reojo a Astoria

–Una muchacha muy hermosa a decir verdad –opino Charlie distraídamente

-Eh –exclamo Draco fulminando con la mirada a Charlie –que estás hablando de mi hija

-¿Tu hija? –preguntaron al unísono los gemelos

-Sí, Antares es la hija de Malfoy en el futuro –contesto Hermione sintiendo una leve molestia, que no entendía él porque

-¿Pero si saben por dónde vamos? –consulto Neville

-Sí, nos dijo sobre el hijo de Remus y Dora, sobre los hijos de Harry y Daphne Greengrass –dijo Fred –Por cierto Harry déjame felicitarte por tu próxima futura familia –exclamo riéndose del nerviosismo de Harry y el sonrojo de Daphne

-Es en serio que lo felicitas –pregunto furiosa e incrédula Ginny

-Por supuesto Ginny –contesto Fred serio como pocas veces lo estaba –Si es feliz y la quiere, no tengo más que desearle felicidad y brindarle mi apoyo

-Eso es lo que un buen amigo haría –continuo George por su gemelo mirando seriamente a Ron a su pequeña hermana

-Están locos los dos –repuso incrédulamente Ron mirando a los gemelos como si hubieran perdido un tornillo

 **Murió siendo torturada por los mortífagos por mantener en secreto una relación con Fred Weasley "un traidor a la sangre" como ellos le decían**

Aquello le saco un jadeo de sorpresa a todos los presentes, menos a George ya que solo Angelina y él sabían de la recientemente relación de su hermano con la pequeña Astoria.

Fred estaba furioso de una manera que pocos lo habían visto antes, pensar que su querida Astoria moriría por él, por la relación de ellos, le dolía y le enojaba al mismo tiempo

-Fred cálmate –le susurro Astoria sentándose a su lado ignorando al resto –Estoy aquí, lo cambiaremos cariño lo prometo –prometió sonriéndole mientras lo abrazaba

Molly Weasley no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, Fred, su pequeño Fred, enamorado de una serpiente, eso sí que no

-FRED GIDEON WEASLEY PREWETT COMO SE TE OCURRE PONERTE DE NOVIO CON ESA MUCHACHA, ES UNA SERPIENTE, UNA HIJA DE MORTIFAGOS –grito furiosa la Sra. Weasley -Te lo prohíbo, termina inmediatamente esta absurda relación

-Te quiero mamá pero no vuelas jamás a referirte así de Astoria, y lo siento pero no pienso termina mi relación con ella te guste o no –contesto Fred seriamente

-Con todo respeto señora, mi familia no son mortífagos y sí, soy una serpiente, orgullosa de serlo –dice Astoria tranquilamente mirando a la madre de su novio

-Ya decía yo, que por algo apoyabas a ese otro traidor –exclamo Ron mirando furioso a su hermano y a Harry

-Yo no soy ningún traidor Ron –dijo molesto Harry

-Si lo eres y ese estúpido libro lo demuestra, te casaras con esa serpiente, igual que Fred estaba de novio con la otra serpiente –refuta despectivamente Ron

-Ya me canse de tus idioteces comadreja –exclamo molesto Draco –ahora veras lo que sucede cuando te metes con mis amigas

-No llames así a Daphne ni a su hermana, Ron –advirtió Harry furioso

-Creen que les tengo miedo –se mofo Ron mirando alternativamente a Harry y a Draco –pues fíjense que no –añadió sacando su varita

-Eso ya lo veremos –repuso Draco apuntándolo con su varita siendo acompañado por Blaise y Theo

-Basta –exclamo un joven azabache de ojos castaños mirando furioso a Ron, los demás estaban sorprendidos de verlo ahí ya que ninguno noto en que momento apareció –Bajen las varitas y todos sentados –nadie cambio su postura –Que las bajen –insistió en un tono amenazador, ocasionado que todos obedecieran

-Bien, ahora todos se van a calmar –añadió el muchacho en tono severo mirando a todos los presentes –Padrino –advirtió mirando fijamente a Draco, ocasionando que el rubio guardará su varita

-Eres… eres idéntico a –balbuceo Sirius boquiabierto

-A mi abuelo James –contesto el joven –Lo sé, para los que no se han dado cuenta soy James Sirius Potter Greengrass –añadió sonriente, todos los que conocieron a James Potter estaban en estado de shock, ya que el joven frente a ellos era idéntico a él.

-Draco en serio es tu padrino –indago Blaise

-Sí, no entiendo porque es tan difícil de creer –contesto serio James –Es decir… -lo que sea que iba a decir se vio interrumpido por el abrazo de Daphne

-Tranquila, tía Astoria va a estar bien –susurro James en su oído –Esa y otras razones más, fueron por las que enviamos los libros –dijo depositando un beso en el cabello rubio de su madre

-Hey papá no vas a saludarme –cuestiono James mirando a su padre, Harry que desde la aparición del James no hay dicho nada, del asombro de ver cuán parecido era su hijo a su padre, reacciono levantándose para abrazarlo

-No te rindas jamás papa –dijo James –eso es una de las muchas que nos enseñaste –añadió soltándolo sacándole una sonrisa a Harry

-Entonces tú eres el hijo mayor de Daph y Potter –dijo Pansy mirando fijamente a James

-Sí tía Pansy –contesto James –Pero no soy el mayor, ese es Teddy –aclaró sacándole una sonrisa a Dora y Remus

-¿Tía? –pregunto Pansy

-Por supuesto, todos son mis tíos –respondió sonriendo –Bueno casi todos –dijo mirando de reojo a los Weasley especialmente a Ron y Ginny

En eso apareció un vociferador:

 _No es por nada James pero te recuerdo por qué fuiste allá –susurro la voz de Antares –y que ya tienes que volver, da el mensaje y regresa_

-Bien como verán, debo volver –dijo James suspirando –Pero antes, sé que es difícil enterarse de esta forma esta clase de noticias pero recuerden que no ha sucedido todavía, y pueden cambiarlo, dos por favor eviten llegar a los gritos, créanme no quieren ver a Antares Malfoy molesta se los aseguro –dijo estremeciéndose levemente –Y tres Ronald, Ginebra y Sra. Weasley dejen de referirse de manera despectiva hacia los demás, porque si no los sacaremos de la sala y no recordaran absolutamente nada –advirtió mirando fijamente a los tres mencionados

–Bien continúen leyendo, nos vemos –dicho esto se acercó a Sirius, Remus y Dora –Quiero conocerlos, así que cuídense por favor –dijo mirándolos y sonriéndoles –Y eso también va para ti tía Astoria, Severus y director Dumbledore –luego desapareció dejándoles una sensación agridulce a sus padres

 **Y después de aquello, fue que papá y tu comenzaron a llevarse, él te consoló y te ayudo a salir a delante.**

-Gracias –susurro Daphne sonriéndole a Harry

 **A finales de su sexto año murió el director Dumbledore asesinado por Severus Snape (Y antes de que empiecen a gritarle, sigan leyendo), por petición del mismo Dumbledore, ya que él, ya se estaba muriendo a causa de una maldición impuesta en un anillo que perteneció a la familia materna de Tom Ryddle**

-¿Quién es Tom Ryddle? –pregunto Lucius confuso

-Tom Ryddle es Voldemort, hijo de un muggle y una bruja –contesto Harry serio

-Es decir que el señor Oscuro es… -dijo incrédulo Blaise

-Es mestizo –término por él, Dumbledore, aquello sorprendió a todos los que no lo sabían

 **Dos días después de su muerte, Sirius Black murió protegiéndote papá a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange, y luego en mitad de la guerra mágica, Severus Snape murió a manos de Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort, aunque todos creían que él era un sirviente del señor oscuro, al final tu descubriste la verdad, ya que antes de morir él te dejo unas memorias. Seguro te preguntaste como conseguiste tú y mis tíos destruir a Voldemort (porque ellos te ayudaron) al final de los dos libros lo sabrán.**

Todos estaban impacientes por saber cómo destruyeron definitivamente a Voldemort, aunque también asombrados especialmente los de Slytherins

 **Bien ahora sí, cuídense.**

 **Lily y yo acordamos que nuestros recuerdos tratarán sobre la relación de nuestros padres**

Eso lleno de curiosidad y expectación a todos los presentes por igual

(Recuerdo de Lily)

 **Daphne Greengrass estaba nerviosa.**

 **Mientras esperaba expectante la respuesta a su pregunta.**

 **No se podría negar ¿verdad?**

-Negar a que –susurro Astoria confundida

 **A quien quería engañar, por supuesto que se negaría, conocía perfectamente lo testarudo y terco que podría llegar a ser su novio.**

 **Quien por cierto la miraba, como si estuviera loca.**

Aquello provoco sonrisas burlonas y miradas fulminantes

 **-Daph, cariño –susurro Harry con gesto contrariado**

-¿Cariño? –dijo Ginny asqueada, siendo ignorada por la mayoría (incluyendo para su frustración Harry)

 **-Se lo que vas a decir y no, no me vas a ser cambiar de opinión –dijo Daphne frunciendo el ceño**

 **-No –negó Harry –La respuesta es no**

 **-Aunque no quieras iré –amenazo Daphne**

 **-Entiéndelo Daphne no puedo permitir que tu vayas, es peligroso –intento razonar Harry con ella**

 **-Por supuesto que sé que es peligroso, es una misión suicida –exclamo molesta Daphne**

Aquello hizo fruncir el ceño de la mayoría

 **-Pero si ya sabes que es una misión suicida, ¿Por qué te empeñas en querer ir? –pregunto frustrado Harry**

 **-Porque no pienso dejarte solo en esto, eres mi novio, no pienso abandonarte**

 **-Por la misma razón de que eres mi novia, no puedo permitir que te expongas a semejante peligro –dijo Harry mirando con el ceño fruncido a su terca novia**

 **-Yo no puedo ir –dijo Daphne –pero los chicos bien que van a ir**

-¿Quiénes? –susurro para sí misma Hermione

 **-No todos –aclaro Harry –Blaise y Neville se quedarán a cuidar a los demás**

Aquello confundió y sorprendió a todos los presentes, en especial a los dos aludidos

 **-Pero Draco y Theo si van a ir contigo –insistió la rubia**

Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy se encontraron desconcertados, aunque no sabían si era más por el hecho de ir a una misión peligrosa con Potter, o que el mismo Potter se refiriera a ellos con tanta familiaridad, como si fueran amigos

 **-Si –acepto Harry –Pero es porque no dejaron de insistir, y no dejaran que vaya solo –explico**

 **-Pues yo tampoco dejare que ustedes tres se vayan solos –refuto Daphne –y ni pienses que Luna o Hermione lo permitirán**

Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood asintieron con la mirada mostrándose de acuerdo lo dicho por Daphne, para luego fulminar con la mirada a Harry, quien se encontraba igual de confundido, desconcertado e intimidado por las fulminantes miradas de las tres, especialmente la de Daphne.

 **-Daphne entiende por favor –dijo Harry pasándose la mano por el cabello**

 **-No entiende tú, me moriría de la angustia al no saber nada de ustedes**

 **-Pero es que si vienes con nosotros, Voldemort o sus mortífagos podrán capturarte, torturarte o lo que es peor matarte –grito Harry furioso**

Aquello le causo un estremecimiento a todos

– **Llevo demasiadas muertes sobre mí, he perdido a tantas personas que quiero, me moriría de dolor si te pierdo a ti también**

Harry asintió inconscientemente a lo dicho por su yo futuro

 **Daphne lo enfrento.**

 **-Estaremos los seis juntos, nos cubriremos la espalda entre nosotros –comenzó ella, pero el la corto frustrado**

 **-Y cuando le pongan precio a mi cabeza, cuando estar conmigo sea peligroso para ti, para los chicos –inquirió abrumado**

Aquello preocupo más a los presentes, en especial a Narcissa Malfoy, porque aunque ella no lo demostrara amaba y quería a su hijo, y pensar en él, en una situación peligrosa no le agradaba nada. Por su parte Lucius Malfoy estaba dividido entre la preocupación por su hijo y el desconcierto que daba a entender que al parecer su hijo y Potter serian amigos, y que Draco pelearía contra el señor oscuro.

– **Daphne si te pierdo… yo**

 **Daphne se acercó y lo abrazo fuertemente**

 **-Estoy aquí mi amor –susurro ella dulcemente –y mientras tú me ames nadie ni nada me separaran de ti, no me perderás –prometió**

 **-¿De verdad? –pregunto angustiado**

 **-De verdad –confirmo ella**

-Se aman –susurro Dora en el oído a Remus quien asintió con una sonrisa

 **Harry suspiro, luego de varios minutos en silencio, inquirió**

 **-No habrá nada de lo que diga que te haga desistir de ir con nosotros ¿no es así? –Dijo resignado, Daphne negó –Bien, entonces parece ser que seremos seis –acepto –Pero eso si tienes que prometer que no te pondrás en riesgo, si la situación no lo requiere**

 **-Lo prometo –dijo Daphne, y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, sintió los labios de su novio sobre los suyos, besándola con pasión y dulzura**

Harry Potter está dividido entre la certeza de que su yo futuro realmente amaba a Daphne, la vergüenza de que todos los presentes estuvieran leyendo aquello, y la felicidad que sentía al ver como Daphne lo amaba a él, no al niño que vivió, o al elegido, sino simplemente a él.

Daphne por su parte se siente feliz y satisfecha por el recuerdo, mientras que Ginny Weasley está que se retuerce de la envidia y el enojo, ya que tendría que ser ella, y no la serpiente rastrera de Greengrass la que estuviera ahí

 **-Te amo –susurro Harry dejando un beso sobre su frente**

 **-Y yo a ti –respondió Daphne sonriente.**

 **Y así era amaba aquel terco, testarudo pero noble y valiente chico. Lo amaba con todo su corazón.**

-Oh vaya quien diría que fueras tan melosa Daph –se mofo Blaise con una sonrisa burlona

-Ya te quiero ver a ti, cuando llegue el momento Blaise –dijo Daphne seria

(Recuerdo de Joanne)

 **-Deja de hacer eso –exclamo molesto su acompañante a Harry**

 **-Exagerado –bufo Harry sin dejar de moverse**

 **-Es en serio –repuso incrédulamente él –el estar moviendo las manos a cada momento y estar paseándote por toda la oficina, no harán que las horas pasen rápido**

-¿Con quién estás hablando? –Pregunto Hermione –Y porque estas tan nervioso –Harry negó sin saber que pensar

 **-Cállate Draco –dijo Harry fulminándolo con la mirada**

 **Draco rodo los ojos**

 **-No es como si Daphne fuera a decir que no –dijo el rubio –Al fin al cabo te ama, aunque todavía no entiendo que te vio –añadió pensativo**

 **-Jajaja muy gracioso –ironizo Harry –Lo mismo podría decir yo, hurón**

 **-Recuerda que es a mi mejor amiga a la que planeas pedirle matrimonio Potty –dijo Draco burlonamente**

Todos estaban asombrados en la sala de los menesteres, y no se sabía si por el hecho de que el recuerdo trataba sobre la propuesta de matrimonio de Harry hacia a Daphne o que al parecer Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter se llevaban como si fueran buenos amigos

 **-Créeme no lo olvido –dijo Harry con fingido pesar, ganándose un pequeño golpe en el hombro**

 **Justo en ese momento llego una lechuza, entregando una carta para Draco**

 **-Y bien –indago Harry luego de varios minutos**

 **-Ya está todo confirmado –aseguro Draco guardando la pequeña carta –Todo está programado para las ocho en punto en casa de Lyna**

 **-Gracias –agradeció Harry sonriendo tensamente al rubio**

 **-No tienes porque –contesto Draco –Para que están los amigos**

Que aquella declaración allá salido precisamente de la boca de Malfoy ponía las cosas más desconcertantes

 **-Los mejores amigos –corrigió Harry sonriendo**

Eso sí dejo a la mayoría boquiabiertos, mientras que Dumbledore sonreía satisfecho por ver que las diferencias entre aquellos jóvenes se resolvería, Sirius estaba desconcertado, pero una parte de él, la prudente le hizo saber que no era tan sorprendente como el creía, y que no era bueno juzgar sin conocer, gran ejemplo era Ron Weasley que traicionaría a su cachorro, y que su supuesto enemigo lo ayudaría y apoyaría. Lucius Malfoy no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto una parte de él, quería gritarle a Draco por ser un traidor, y otra le decía que aquello era lo mejor para su hijo. Mientras que en la mente de Harry y Draco se repetía "el mejores amigos"

¿Cómo era posible que de ser enemigo, pasaran a ser mejores amigos?

– **Aunque a veces sean pretenciosos y creídos**

 **-O insoportables e ingenuos –repuso Draco –Mejor me voy antes de que me arrepienta de ayudarte, nos vemos esta noche**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **-Lista Daph –pregunto Harry por tercera vez a su novia desde la puerta del baño**

 **-Si Harry, en cinco minutos salgo –contesto Daphne –Espérame abajo**

 **-Ok –contesto Harry mirándola la hora en su reloj (regalo de Hermione), faltaba media hora para las ocho.**

 **Todavía estaban a tiempo de llegar a la hora acordada, sentía un nudo en la garganta y en el estómago, sabía que no se iría hasta que no le propusiera matrimonio a Daphne y ella no le diera su respuesta (que esperaba que fuera afirmativa)**

 **Sabía que los chicos se encargarían de tener todo listo para la cena familiar, como ellos le denominaban, una vez por semana en la casa de alguno de ellos.**

Hermione se preguntaba quiénes eran los que estarían en aquella dicha cena familiar. (Y no era la única)

 **Aunque claro esta vez era excusa, ya que él tenía planeado pedirle matrimonio en dicha cena, cosa que todos sus amigos sabían.**

 **-Ya estoy lista –escucho la dulce voz de su novia detrás de él**

 **Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, a pesar de los nervios, Daphne estaba esplendida, bellísima con aquel vestido de verano y su hermoso cabello rubio suelto, pero lo que más resplandecía en ella, eran esos vivaces y tranquilos ojos azules.**

 **-¿Y bien? –pregunto Daphne**

 **-Estas preciosa –elogio Harry ofreciéndole una mano para salir de la casa**

Aquello arranco un suspiro de todas las mujeres presentes y un bufido de parte de Ginny

 **-Recuérdame porque no podemos ir por la red flú –indago Harry frustrado al verse atrapado en medio de aquel congestionamiento en el Londres muggle**

 **-Porque todavía no le instalan la red flú a Lyna –contesto Daphne divertida por la actitud de su novio –No te preocupes ya llegaremos**

 **Diez minutos después, dos cuadras avanzadas**

 **-Cuanto falta hasta la casa de Lyna –pregunto Harry**

 **-Como cinco cuadras –respondió Daphne -¿Por qué? –añadió intrigada**

 **-Porque las vamos a caminar- respondió Harry bajándose del coche seguido por una confusa Daphne**

 **-Harry cariño –llamo suavemente su novio, luego de varios minutos caminando en silencio -¿Te encuentras bien?**

 **-Si –contesto rápidamente Harry –por supuesto que estoy bien**

 **-Bueno es que apareces tan apurado por llegar además de estar nervioso –contesto la rubia al azabache**

 **-Estoy bien –aseguro el joven**

 **Justo cuando Daphne iba a insistir comenzó a llover fuertemente. Haciendo a Harry correr llevando consigo a Daphne**

 **Daphne entendía cada vez menos la actitud de su novio, es decir podía conjurar un paraguas o simplemente aparecerse en el departamento de Lyna, es decir son magos, pero al parecer su terco novio lo había olvidado.**

Harry comenzó a sentirse nervioso preguntándose si al final todo le saldría como su futuro yo planeo

 **-Eh Harry que es lo que pasa –pregunto Daphne deteniéndose**

 **-Te lo diré cuando lleguemos –aseguro el azabache**

 **-No ahora –dijo Daphne quedándose quieta con los brazos cruzados**

 **-Daphne –exclamo Harry frustrado, Daphne alzo una ceja en actitud de desafío**

 **-Está bien –dijo Harry resignado –Se supone que así no debería de ser pero supongo que a mi nada me sale como lo planeo, es decir mi plan consistía en estar rodeados de nuestros amigos, en una cena todos juntos, con tu comida favorita, felices, no bajo la lluvia, mojados –explicó mirando brevemente había el cielo –Daphne desde que nos hicimos amigos quede prendado de ti, si Daphne inclusive antes de que Ginny me engañara, comencé a sentir cosas por ti, me decía a mí mismo que no podía sentir aquello, porque pondría tu vida en riesgo, que merecías un futuro tranquilo y feliz, pero cuando me enfrentaste diciendo que si era un cobarde para no luchar juntos por aquel futuro y luego me besaste, supe que no podría, jamás, a estar sin ti, que te necesitaba a mi lado, que te necesito a mi lado, para algún día formar el sueño que más anhelo, una familia, una familia contigo, estos años a tu lado han sido maravillosos, la reunión de hoy día, era para pedirte que te casaras conmigo pero ya ves todo se fue al garete y he terminado pidiéndotelo en la calle bajo la lluvia**

 **-Todavía no me los has pedido –musito Daphne emocionada**

 **-Oh maldición –saco la pequeña cajita y arrodillándose delante de ella –Daphne Greengrass ¿me concederías el inmenso honor de pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado, siendo la mejor mujer y futura madre que le podría pedir a la vida, casándote conmigo?**

-Oh Harry eso fue bellísimo –elogio Hermione emocionada

-Si fue hermoso –admitió con una sonrisa Tonks

-¿Quién diría no, a una propuesta como esa? –pregunto Hannah suspirando

-He de admitir Potter, que aquello fue lindo –dijo Pansy sonriéndole sinceramente a Harry, quien esta rojo de vergüenza

-gracias –musito Daphne A Harry en su oído haciéndolo sonrojar y emocionando más a la rubia de Slytherin

– **al terminar de pronunciar las palabras, abrió la caja donde estaba un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con pequeños diamantes y un zafiro en el centro**

 **Daphne se arrodillo para acto seguido besar apasionadamente a su ahora prometido**

 **-Eso es un si –pregunto dubitativo Harry**

 **-Por supuesto que si –exclamo sollozando Daphne –Te amo Harry Potter –dijo para luego besarlo sin importarle la lluvia o la gente. Simplemente aquello era perfecto.**

-Y ahí termina –exclamo alegremente Daphne

-Bien lo mejor será comer y luego continuamos –dijo el director Dumbledore

Y al instante aparecieron dos elfos de la cocina trayendo comida para todos los presentes

Los cuales se unieron en grupos para comer y charlar.

 **-o-**

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, votos y su apoyo (No saben lo mucho que me alegran que les este gustado mi historia).**

 **Aquí termina el capítulo (Un poco largo, lo sé, pero es que no lo quería dividir en dos partes), espero que les guste. El próximo capítulo lo publicare el domingo.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, criticas (de manera educada, por favor), y si les gusto voten por esta historia, para animarme a escribir más**

 **Saludos E. L. Benedict**

 **-o-**


	7. Conversaciones parte 2

**Conversaciones parte 2**

 **-o-**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Excepto unos cuantos que son de mi tutoría.**

 **Que disfruten la historia. De antemano, Gracias.**

 **-o-**

 **Conversaciones parte 2**

Molly Weasley observaba alrededor con desaprobación e irritación, por un lado estaba la incredulidad de aceptar que sus hijos menores: Ron y Ginny, fueran capaces de traicionar a Harry.

Su mirada viajo en dirección de dicho muchacho solo para encontrarlo rodeado de Dora, Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Hannah, y las arpías de las hermanas Greengrass, que es como Molly se refería a ellas, nunca le agradaron pero ahora las detestaba, a Daphne por atreverse a meterse en medio de la relación de Harry y su Ginny, seguramente esa serpiente manipulo a Harry para creyera sobre el supuesto engaño, no, definitivamente ella no aceptaba que su pequeña haya sido capaz de semejante traición.

Mientras que a Astoria simplemente no la soportaba, mucho menos que a Daphne y la razón era sencilla (según la señora Weasley), ¿Cómo se atrevía esa chiquilla a intentar tener algo con su pequeño Freddie? No, la mujer perfecta para su hijo tendría que ser tranquila, honrada no una maleducada como esa Astoria, una valiente Gryffindor, no una manipuladora Slytherin.

Le irritaba tener que ver a Harry con la mayor de las hermanas Greengrass comiendo y riéndose con los demás a su alrededor, ¡Cómo si fuera normal ver a Grynffindors comiendo con integrantes de las otras tres casas!

Tolerable era comieran con Raveclaws y Hufflepuffs pero Slytherins

-Mamá deja de fulminar con la mirada al grupo de Harry –dice George Weasley en tono cansado a su madre algo que por supuesto era extraño en él, pero justificable mientras están comiendo

-Si mamá es bastante incomodo –reconoció con vacilación Charlie

-Además de que es una falta de respeto, mamá –agrego Fred seriamente como casi nunca su familia especialmente su madre lo había visto, y es que Fred Weasley está molesto por la actitud de su madre y su familia, con excepción de George y Charlie, preocupado por el futuro de Astoria, triste de creer que ella moriría por salvarlo a él y al mismo tiempo contento de saber cuánto es la magnitud del amor de su hermosa castaña hacia el

-Falta de respeto –repite incrédula Molly Weasley –La falta de respeto aquí para con tu FAMILIA, es que tengas una relación con una serpiente y lo peor es que te niegues a terminar dicha relación –dijo en tono molesto intentando controlar su carácter para no ponerse a gritar delante de todos

-Así es –apoya Ginny a su madre –que se te paso por la cabeza, para cometer semejante estupidez, ponerte de novio con la Greengrass

-Eres un traidor como el idiota de Harry –añade Ron desdeñosamente

-Tengo todo el derecho de tomar mis propias decisiones les guste o no, si realmente valoraran nuestra familia me apoyarían y no me tacharían de traidor –explica Fred en tono molesto y dolido –Además si soy un traidor por estar con Tori, no tengo nada que hacer aquí –añadió calmadamente luego para desconcierto de su familia pararse e irse en dirección al grupo de Harry

-Pero… pero has visto Arthur lo que ha dicho Fred –exclama furiosa la Sra. Weasley a su marido que hasta el momento se mantenía al margen de toda la discusión

-Molly querida cálmate –dice Arthur a su molesta e histérica esposa –intenta entenderlo y ponerte en su lugar Molly y ustedes dos intente controlar esa lengua sino quieren terminar castigados, no entiendo como algo así deja que tu amistad con Harry termine, Ron –añade mirando fijamente a su hijo menor para luego posar su mirada en su única hija –ni cómo te has atrevido de insultar de aquella forma a Hermione, Ginny

-Es que tu no entiendes papá, ella, Hermione se puso de lado de las serpientes antes de estar a mi lado, su supuesta mejor amiga, ella sabe cuánto me gusta Harry y no dudo en apoyar y defender a Greengrass –expone Ginny con los dientes apretados

-Además como no quieres que no me ponga así papá, cuando me entero que mi supuesto mejor amigo escogió como padrino de su primer hijo al hurón Malfoy, mi enemigo, su enemigo –exclama Ron furioso –además de que no se casó con mi hermana sino con una serpiente, pero claro seguramente para el Elegido nosotros no somos lo suficiente buenos para emparentarse con nosotros –termina con los puños apretados fuertemente, mientras sentía la envidia, los celos y la rabia emanar rápidamente de él

George Weasley suspiro intentando conservar la poca paciencia que tenía, pero el escuchar los comentarios despectivos de sus hermanos y madre, no ayudaba realmente, no entendía porque así tanto alboroto por esto

¿Es que acaso simplemente no podían aceptar la decisión de Fred, aunque no les agradara?

¿Cuál era la diferencia entre ellos y los sangre puras elitistas?

Ellos detestaban a los mestizos, nacidos muggles y a los muggles, refiriéndose a ellos de manera grosera y despectiva, pero su familia hacia lo mismo solo que era en contra de los sangre puras y mortífagos.

Suspiro

El solo desea lo mejor para su gemelo a quien quería, y estaba feliz de saber que Harry, el muchacho que consideraban tanto Fred como el, como su hermano por fin tendría tranquilidad en el futuro y sería feliz con eso le bastaba.

Así que intentando desentenderse de la discusión entre sus hermanos y padres continúo comiendo tranquilamente mientras le echabas miradas picaronas a Fred y Harry, quienes para su deleite se avergonzaban

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Albus Dumbledore estaba intrigado y pensativo, tenía tantas dudas y preguntas.

¿Cómo fue la batalla final entre Harry y Voldemort?

Pero si de algo estaba seguro Albus era que Harry destruyo al Lord Oscuro. ¿Pero cómo lo consiguió sin morir? La evidencia era clara, en el futuro Harry Potter estaba vivo.

Algo que dudaba era que si aquello que los hijos de Harry y la hija de Malfoy estaban haciendo fuera bueno, esperaba que no terminara para mal. Muchas cosas cambiarían (obviamente) por la llegada de estos libros aunque ya se podría apreciar unos cuantos cambios.

Solo se tenía que echar una mirada alrededor de la sala de los menesteres parar darse cuenta de ello. Y eso que solo han sido las primeras presentaciones

Suspiro

-Te sucede algo Albus –cuestiono Minerva a su colega y amigo

-No Minerva estoy bien, solo estaba meditando –expuso el director Dumbledore tranquilamente mientras se comía un caramelo de limón -¿Qué tal te parece las noticias futuras Severus? –pregunto integrado a su espía y mano derecha Severus Snape

-Curiosas Albus –musito Severus sin decir nada más, él tenía mucho que pensar, por ejemplo como tuvo el valor para asesinar a Albus Dumbledore, su propia muerte y miles de pensamientos. Dando así por terminada la pequeña conversación

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Narcissa Malfoy miraba discretamente los grupos dispersos en la sala de los menesteres, seria mentira decir que no se sentía intrigada y nerviosa al respecto.

¿Por qué?

Le intrigaba saber el motivo (porque tenía que haber un motivo), por el cual su esposo y ella se encontraban ahí, nerviosa por la situación que tendría su familia, en especial su hijo, en el futuro.

Lo único que lograba (por el momento) deducir era su hijo Draco, tendría al parecer una especie de amistad con Harry Potter, (aunque no entendía como), que sería el padrino del primogénito del mismo, que tenía una hija llamada Antares, (que no se parecía en absoluto a ningún de los Malfoy) que no sabía quién era la madre de la joven, ya que lo último revelado sobre la joven Astoria Greengrass y su secreta relación con uno de los Weasleys y su precaria muerte, de por si daba entender que Draco no tendría ningún tipo de relación con los Greengrass al menos en vínculos económicos, ya que conocía perfectamente la amistad estrecha entre la mayor de las Greengrass, Daphne y su hijo.

De lo único que Narcissa Malfoy estaba completamente segura era de que la batalla entre Harry Potter y el Lord Oscuro, el vencedor era Harry Potter, y al parecer Draco en algún momento del próximo curso se aliaria con él, lo que según la perspectiva de Narcissa está bien, si al final Draco participo del lado vencedor de la guerra y salía impune para ella eso le bastaba.

Además de que todavía no olvidaba las palabras del Sr. Potter sobre el origen de Voldemort (no es que se lo creyera así sin más), pero si era cierto significa que su esposo y ella como el resto que lo apoyaban fueron engañados por un mestizo que proclamaba y exigía la pureza de sangre.

Sí que era irónico.

-Te encuentras bien madre? –pregunto Draco mirando seriamente a su madre

-Si Draco por supuesto –respondió Narcissa –Solo estaba pensando –agrego mirando alrededor de la sala para al final posar sus ojos de su esposo a su hijo quien solo asintió entendiendo la mirada de su madre

-Esto es extraño –susurro Pansy para solo ser oída por sus tres amigos, Draco, Theo y Blaise

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Theo mirando a Pansy

-Pues esto Theo –respondió Pansy haciendo un gesto con su mano señalando alrededor de toda la sala –Que todo estemos aquí leyendo un libro del futuro, que al parecer Potter y Granger se enemistaran con las comadrejas al menos las menores, que Daphne, nuestra Daphne se a la futura esposa de Potter, que Draco y Potter sean mejores amigos –a este punto los tres chicos asintieron dándole la razón en especial Draco que todavía no termina de digerir que su enemigo desde siempre seria su futuro mejor amigo, que al parecer tendría una hija y sería un buen padre (aunque eso suponía un gran alivio para el), que no se casaría con Astoria y que esta moriría.

Si definitivamente eran demasiadas cosas para pensar y asimilar

-Draco ¿estás bien? –pregunto Blaise con el ceño fruncido

-Si chicos –respondió –solo estaba pensando en todo lo que nos hemos enterado en las pocas horas que llevamos aquí

-¿Ustedes creen que también nuestros futuros hijos? –pregunto Theo intrigado

-Oh eso sería estupendo –respondió emocionada Pansy –perfecto

-Al menos yo sé que la mía, si –dijo Draco

-Por supuesto, es obvio al menos sabes que tienes una hija –dice Blaise

-Y una muy hermosa –continúa Theo recibiendo la mirada fulminante de Draco

-Vamos hermano cálmate –dice Blaise a Draco –No la veríamos de esa manera y lo sabes, solo que realmente la muchacha es bella, seguro que en el futuro nos tocara ayudarte a espantarle a los chicos

-¿Porque harían ustedes eso? –pregunta Draco con una ceja alzada

-¿Cómo que porque? –Dice Theo –Porque somos tus amigos y sus futuros tíos, al menos ya sabemos que tenemos que vigilar a James Potter, tu ahijado –lo último lo dice en tono burlón

-Él no se acercara lo estrictamente necesario –asegura Draco seriamente

-Que Daph no te escuche Draco –aconseja Blaise siendo apoyado por el resto –Al final parece que Potter ganara esta guerra

-Si así parece –comenta Pansy incómodamente

-Que creen que nos pasara a nosotros –consulta preocupado Theo

-Al menos sabemos que Draco y Theo estará bien –responde Blaise

-¿Porque dices eso? –pregunta al unísono los aludidos

-Porque según los recuerdos que hemos leído Potter te considera a ti su mejor amigo –contesta dirigiendo a Draco -te convertirá en el padrino de su primogénito, además que al parecer tanto Theo como tú lo acompañaran a una misión peligrosa y esto segur que Potter no permitiría que ustedes le acompañaran si no confiara en ustedes –explica Blaise seriamente

-Solo podemos sacar especulaciones, esperemos que al final podamos entender todo los demás –dice Pansy intentado animar a sus amigos y a ella misma recibiendo tres asentimientos de ellos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Neville Longbottom miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad y asombro, curiosidad por lo que les faltaba leer y saber, el cómo unas cuantas presentaciones habían hecho racionar de manera para él, desconcertante como por ejemplo la futura traición de Ron y Ginny a Harry, la futura amistad entre Harry y Malfoy (algo que realmente no lograba de digerir del todo), su relación futura con Daphne Greengrass, aunque al parecer en la actualidad no les tomaría tanto tiempo, solo se tenía que echar un vistazo ambos para asegurarlo.

Y asombro por esa extraña unión que parecía eminente entre los Slytherins y Harry (aunque algo dentro de sí mismo intuía, que si él estaba ahí, era porque posiblemente seria parte de ello), o eso es lo que el deducía de la situación.

Solo esperaba que al final todo saliera bien.

-Te encuentras bien Neville –pregunto Hannah intrigada

-Si Hannah, no te preocupes –aseguro l joven a su acompañante de lado izquierdo

-Al parecer el más tranquilo de todos es Albus- escucho Neville decir a Hermione

-Si al parecer si –acepto Daphne sonriente –pero me alegra que su mejor amiga sea Antares, la hija de Draco –continúo diciendo emocionada –Así como Draco es mi mejor amigo

-Espero que se lleven bien con nuestros futuros hijos –dijo tímidamente Hannah uniéndose a la conversación

-Estoy seguro que si –le aseguro Neville a Hannah sonriéndole

-¿Tú crees que mis hijos también saldrán Harry? –pregunto Hermione mirando a su mejor amigo frente a ella

-Estoy seguro que sí, Mione –respondió sonriente el azabache –Lo que me intrigan es saber con quién te casaras –agrego pensativo

-No eres el único –respondió Hermione también pensativa

-Venga ya, aunque se demore de que va a salir, va a salir –aseguro Daphne haciendo participar en la conversación

A unos cuentos asientos más allá estaban sentados juntos dos mejores amigos, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin

-Se ve feliz –comento Remus a Sirius

-Si –respondió Sirius –Lo veo Lunático

Varios minutos en silencio solo observando como Harry interactuaba con Daphne y Hermione, para luego fulminar con la mirada a Fred y Neville haciendo sonrojar a Daphne causando la risa de Luna, Hannah, Astoria, Hermione y Tonks

-Te preocupa el tema de Ron y Harry –dice de manera afirmativa Lunático recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Sirius

-No logro entender que podría pasar para que el decida traicionar a Harry, a nuestro cachorro, mi ahijado Remus –acepta frustrado Sirius

-Cálmate Sirius –aconseja Remus

-Créeme que lo estoy intentando para no pararme y darle su merecido a Ron –responde con los dientes apretados –Lo que me detiene es que él es un crio y que todavía no lo hace

-También están las futuras muertes –continua Sirius serio –tenemos que impedirlas, para que así Dora y tu puedan criar al pequeño Teddy y yo pueda conocer a los hijos de Harry y al tuyo Remus

-Si por supuesto –apoya Remus –Tenemos que estar atento la información, para luego que todo este asunto de la sala de los menesteres acabe podamos proceder como es debido

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien –dice convincentemente Sirius negándose a deprimirse

Y así los cuatros grupos continuaron comiendo, riendo, conversando hasta que después de dos horas entre comida y conversaciones, decidieron retomar la lectura

-¿Quién desea leer ahora? –pregunta Dumbledore con el libro en sus manos

-Yo –responde Dora emocionada –Bien el quinto capítulo se llama…

 **-o-**

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **¿Cómo les va? Espero que bien.**

 **Quería disculparme por el retraso, ya que prometí subir el siguiente capítulo el domingo pero no pude (he estado más de una semana sin internet y recién hoy me lo han reactivado, así que me era imposible subir el capítulo), pero como recompensa subiré entre dos a tres capítulos el tiempo lo dirá.**

 **Nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios, votos y su apoyo.**

 **Aquí termina el capítulo (Mas tarde o mañana subiré el siguiente), espero que les guste.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, criticas (de manera educada, por favor), y si les gusto voten por esta historia, para animarme a escribir más**

 **Saludos E. L. Benedict**

 **-o-**


End file.
